Never Never Give Up
by scryoko
Summary: SMFYGW. After taken from her home, Konan, Usagi has one too many things to deal w. Something unexpected occurs & when she returns home...she is no longer the same person she once was...
1. Default Chapter

Sailor C. Ryoko: Hey people! How are ya doing?! I'm fine. Anyways, here's another story I just had to post up. This one is a Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuugi, and Gundam Wing crossover and an alternate universe ficcie!! I guess I should start the story now, ne? Alright, here it is then. Wait. I forgot the disclaimers. Ok, you guys should very well know that I don't own any of them. If not, you guys are just plain baka!! Hehehe. Just kidding!  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A couple of figures ran laughing through the busy streets in the small market place in the country of Konan, as people walking around hurriedly moved aside, most of them watching with amusement yet others watched with anger and disappointment. It was rather an amusing entertainment that happened everyday and at the same time yet somehow, the middle aged person chasing the figures was indeed too stupid enough to learn from his mistakes. The middle aged person, who was rather a man with a six pack and had a long mustache and a beard, ran after the kids with a butcher knife in his hand, shouting and cursing at them in every language he knew but that wasn't very much at all. He was known as the town's butcher and baker who was a really stingy and mean man, many people disliking him, though the food he sold was one of the best.   
  
"Come back here you little twerps!!!!" he shouted but the kids just looked at each other as they kept running and laughed again. There were five of them, four boys at the age of eight and the youngest one at the age of six was a girl. The one ahead of the others had wild red-orange hair with firey orange colored eyes and cute little fangs, who he had mainly considered himself as the toughest of the group yet the wisecrack too. The next one was a boy who is kinda the brains of the group and who mainly thinks more logical than the others has brown colored eyes, a lighter shade of blue hair with his few cute bangs sticking in the air from one spot. The rest of his hair was tied in a kinda tight ponytail, those end hairs kinda sticking out also. Following him was a girl with silky silvered hair that was done up in two odangos at each side of her head with streamers coming from the end that went a little bit past her shoulders. She also had gorgeous blue orbs that would light up anyone's especially with the touch of her beautiful smile. This little girl, though probably not very many people think it, is the heart of the whole gang. She is the one that holds the gang together, the one that makes them smile when they are down, the one that lights them all up no matter how dark or impossible it seems. Then there were the last two boys running next to her. To her left, the boy had lavender hair pulled up in a simple bun with light brown eyes, his face looking somewhat like a girl but still very cute who is also the strongest of the group. And to her right, the boy had blue hair done in a low ponytail tied by a red ribbon who had violet blue colored eyes who seems to always argue with the red-oranged and the lavender haired ones.   
  
"Yer ain't gonna catch us at this rate ol' man!" the one with fangs shouted while he started laughing once again.  
  
"Gen-chan! You shouldn't call people that! We already took his stuff and I feel very bad, so don't call him names!" she shouted.  
  
"I agree with Usa-chan, no da. We shouldn't call him names since we took his pork buns, no da." the one with a lighter shade of blue colored hair said.  
  
"Ah… Loosen up, yer guys!" he yelled back.  
  
"I said get back here you little pipsqueaks!!! Little thieves!!! Once I get my hands on you brats, you guys'll pay!!!!" the man shouted as she ran slower and slower each time, sweating all over when they only ran a few yards while the five didn't break a single sweat.   
  
" 'Xcuse me [no da]!… Excuse me [no da]!!" they shouted as they softly pushed the people passing by out of the way so they could get through. The kids continued down the street then turned left on a corner and kept running down the alley, losing the man in the process.  
  
"Hey guys! I think we can stop now. He's not following us anymore." the violet haired one said. He checked back and saw that the man was cursing even more that he lost sight of them while waving the butcher knife in the air and then stomping back to his booth.  
  
"Great! I'm starving! Let's dig in minna!" the one with blue hair said and started taking bites from the pork buns.   
  
"Minna-chan. How many did you guys take this time?…. Hmm?" Usagi asked but got no answer. She frowned at them. "Genro! Tamahome! Nuriko! Chichiri! How many did you guys get?!"   
  
"Three [no da]." they all chorused.  
  
"Nani?!! Why did you guys take so much this time?!" she demanded.  
  
"Lightn' up, 'Sagi. We haven't eaten anything' since yesterday aftanoon 'member?" Genro said.  
  
"Hai, demo--."   
  
"We're really hungry too…" Tamamhome said.  
  
"I guess so….." she numbly nodded and sat down as the others followed her suit. The others began to eat their morning breakfast and she ate it too. Suddenly Nuriko and Chichiri's head jerked up at the same time looking behind them. This got the others' attention and they followed their friends gaze. Her eyes darted around but couldn't see anything except darkness in the shadows. "What's wrong? I don't see--." But before she could finish her sentence, Chichiri held his hand up gesturing for her to stop as he wrinkled his ears, as if he was trying to pick up something. She stopped talking and tried to pick up something with her hearing senses as well, just like how the others were doing. After a few seconds in total silence, the snapping of a twig was heard from the shadows, making Usagi's eyes widen in fear while the others narrowed their eyes. Usagi took out a handkerchief and they all put the pork buns in it, not taking their eyes off of the shadowed place as Usagi tied it up tight. The boys then got in fighting stances and stood protectively in front of Usagi, since she was the only one who didn't know how to fight. Although for Chichiri, fighting wasn't his strong point but he knew a little.  
  
"Ya betta come out right now, yer cowards!!" Genro was the first to break through the silence.  
  
"Well well well…. Look what we have here boys…." a male voice said coming from the shadows and then out stepped nine men who were twice the kids' age or probably a bit older came out from the shadows smirking at them.   
  
"They're kinda small to sell, don'tcha think boss? " one said.  
  
"They may be just kids but we can still get money from these little pests. Besides….one with silver hair is very rare and we can make more money off of her." the first one that spoke earlier said as he eyed Usagi closely, an evil smirk appearing across his face. The others nodded in agreement, doing the same thing as their boss, which made Usagi cringe more in fear, dropping the tightly tied pork buns, but only making the boys even more angrier than they were then.  
  
"Should've have known…… slave traders." Tamahome said with disgust, making the slave traders glare at them.  
  
"You ain't getting Usagi." the boys glared at them even harder than before.  
  
"Minna-chan. Let's go." Usagi softly pleaded and whimpered.   
  
"Usagi, you go first. We'll deal with them." Chichiri said and the rest of the boys nodded.  
  
"Yer hear that, boss. They think they can beat us up." another one said and they started laughing at their stupidity and foolishness, or so they thought, making the boys even angrier.  
  
"Iie! I'm not gonna leave you guys here!" she protested.  
  
"Good…… 'Cause not one's leavin' at all." the boss gestured his hands to the three on his left. "…Get the girl first then get the other bakas." he ordered. The slave traders smirked and three of the nine ran towards the boys while the others just leaned against the walls and watched the 'entertainment'. Chichiri stayed behind to protect Usagi while the others charged forward and both sides clashed with each other, throwing punches and kicks. The one charging at Nuriko then jumped in the air and prepared to kick the lavender haired boy but he just rolled away from the attack. The slave trader then threw a punch at Nuriko's face who moved his head and grabbed his arm, throwing him over his shoulder and across the alley, sending him colliding with the wall, creating the shape of his upside down form there. The slave trader began twitching before he hit the ground, head first with a thud, swirls and stars in his eyes while more than half of his teeth were gone. The slave traders that were watching stared gaping at him in shock, their mouths dropping to the ground while Usagi and Chichiri had smiles on their faces, though Usagi was also worried that they might get revenge and they'll all attack at once at the same time. Nuriko stood there crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. *Having strong strength sure comes in handy.* he thought to himself, amused. Meanwhile, Tamahome and the slave trader that charged at him were exchanging blows and more blows when the slave trader shot a kick at Tamahome who back flipped, avoiding it. The guy was getting angry by now and charged at the blue haired boy full speed when Tamahome jumped over him and kicked him in the back and he fell to the ground, his face eating dirt. The last of the three had done a high round house kick at Genro who ducked and did a leg sweep, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Hahahaha!!! Yer missed me!!" he laughed while bending over with one hand clutching his stomach and the other was slapping his thigh with the other hand. The slave trader clenched his fists and got up delivering a punch to Genro's face who straightened up by then and side-stepped, the blow missing him. The guy leaned a little bit too forward from the punch and the laughing boy tripped him, making him fall flat on his face. Genro was laughing so hard by now that he almost fell over and he didn't see someone coming up behind him, but someone else did.  
  
"Gen-chan! Behind you!" Usagi screamed as she ran over to him. Though, at the last second, Genro saw him from the corner of his eye and turned around, his elbow connecting with the guy's abdomen and he doubled over, grunting in pain. Usagi stopped I her tracks, her hand over her chest, and let out a sigh of relief. The leader saw that she was alone, was also pretty close to him too, and reacted quickly to the advantage. He jumped in air towards, Usagi meaning to knock her over unconscious but didn't expect Chichiri to push her out of the way. So he kicked Chichiri instead who slammed into the wall unconscious, a trail of blood trickled down the side of his head.  
  
"Chichiri!! / Ri-chan!!" Usagi and the boys shouted as they ran over to see if he was ok. Usagi sat down and then held her hand out, her palm over the little cut on his head where the blood was coming out from. A golden crescent moon faced upwards with a glowing red outline appeared on her forehead. All the slave traders stared in shock and fear as they unconsciously backed away. A golden red colored aura formed around her hand and then over the bleeding wound. Within a few seconds, the blood stopped, disappeared and so did the cut along with it, making the slave traders gasp.   
  
"A witch! A demon! Sorceress!!" they began shouting and then ran away from the scene. Usagi then slumped over but Tamahome, being the closest one next to her, caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"You ok, Usa-chan?" they asked.  
  
"Hai, just a little exhausted, that's all. Just a little rest and I'll be A-OK." she smiled and they nodded.   
  
"Yea! Yer betta run yer cowards!!!" shouted Genro as he laughed again but then they all sweatdropped as Usagi's stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Nani?! I'm hungry too, you know." she pouted and they shook their heads. A groan was heard and they all turned towards Chichiri who was shaking his head and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Ugh… What happened, no da?" he asked.  
  
"Chichiri! / Ri-chan!" his friends shouted at the same time.  
  
"Oi minna….I remember now no da…. Daijoubu ka, no da, Usa-chan?" he asked and received a nod and a hug from her.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok, Ri-chan." he hugged her back. She then remembered something and silently snickered before she pulled away from the hug. Somehow, her strength came back all she stood up and stretched while taking steps towards the wrapped pork buns. They also stretched but unlike her, they stood in one place. When Usagi thought she was close enough, she immediately grabbed the handkerchief and started running off as fast as she can through the streets. "Ja ne minna-chan!!!" she screamed, waving as she laughed at the same time.  
  
"Hey!!!!!" they shouted as they ran after her. "Give us back our pork buns, Tsukino Usagi!!!!!!"   
  
"Gotta catch me first!!!" she yelled and laughed once again.  
  
~ Meanwhile, earlier ~  
  
The slave traders ran for a good block away when suddenly, an idea popped into the leader's head causing him to skid to a stop, catching the other's attention.  
  
"What's the matter, boss? They're gonna come after us if we don't get away!" one asked.  
  
"We shouldn't be running away. That little girl had some sort of magical healing powers or somthin'. How could we have been so stupid to let this opportunity slip pass us?"   
  
"Whata ya mean, boss?" another asked, voicing all their thoughts.  
  
"Don'tcha get it. That little brat is worth a fortune if we sell her off. We'd be big time loaded….." the other's nodded once they finally understood, their lips curving upwards in an evil smirk. Then the heard a voice around the corner shouting 'Gotta catch me first!!!' and then snickered when they recognized it as their prey and their one thing to wealth. They nodded to each other and hid against the wall in the shadows, unbeknownst to anyone, waiting for the right moment to grab their prey.  
  
  
  
Usagi kept running and at the same time, somehow laughing with her mouth full from eating the pork buns. She could hear the boys running through the crowd of people, shouting for her to stop and go back and they'll make her pay if she doesn't, but she ignored their screams and began humming to herself, still running of course. She was too busy enjoying herself and didn't notice anyone there until she was about to another bite when someone jerked her roughly to the side and covering her mouth before she could scream for help. She dropped the pork buns on the ground as they dragged her away back into the alley. No matter how much she struggled, she still couldn't get free for the grip of the person holding her was too tight. She then recognized them as the slave traders from before and her eyes widened, but then narrowed as she struggled even more. The slave trader holding her was getting really frustrated and with the hand covering her mouth, he hit her on the back of her neck making her let out a cry. She slowly began to weaken as her arms later went limp She struggled as long as she could to stay awake, but then she couldn't hold it any longer, as all she could see then was just plain black, darkness…  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think people! I know I was mean to leave a cliffie but I want to have a lot of reviews or I won't continue this story, ya got me? Good!!! So if ya want to read more, then please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!!!!!!!!! 


	2. IMPORTANT-VOTE PAIRINGS! MUST READ!

Hey people!!! I'm soooooooo sorry to disappoint you all that this isn't the second chapter of this story. I forgot to mention this in the end of the first chapter. I have trouble deciding who I should pair Usagi and Hotaru up with so I'll need you're help on that, ok? Good. So here are the choices peeps!!!!:  
  
Usa/Duo Hotaru/Duo  
  
Usa/ChichiriHotaru/Chichiri  
  
Usa/HeeroHotaru/Heero   
  
Usa/NurikoHotaru/Nuriko   
  
Usa/QuatreHotaru/Quatre   
  
Usa/TamahomeHotaru/Tamahome  
  
Usa/TasukiHotaru/Tasuki   
  
Usa/TrowaHotaru/Trowa  
  
Usa/WufeiHotaru/Wufei  
  
  
Please vote people and review too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bai bai!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Sailor C. Ryoko: Konnichiwa minna-chan!!!!! I'm so happy with the reviews!!!!!!! Thank you people sooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so glad you guys liked my story!!!!!! ^_____^ … heeheeheehee…..anyways, here's the results of the votes so far, people:  
  
Usagi/Chichiri- 7   
Usagi/Duo- 6   
Usagi/Heero- 12   
Usagi/Nuriko- 3   
Usagi/Quatre-1   
Usagi/Tamahome- 9   
Usagi/Tasuki- 6   
Usagi/Trowa- 1   
Usagi/Wufei- 6   
  
Hotaru/Chichiri- 1  
Hotaru/Duo- 13  
Hotaru/Heero- 9  
Hotaru/Nuriko- 4   
Hotaru/Quatre- 1  
Hotaru/Tamahome- 1   
Hotaru/Tasuki- 0   
Hotaru/Trowa- 1   
Hotaru/Wufei- 2   
  
  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Well, that's it for the votes people and keep voting cause it'll end soon. I know, I know, I just put the voting thingie, whatever you call them not too long ago but in think that it's easier to write the story when I know what the pairings are!! I'll be sure to tell you when the votings whatever end!!!!………Oh yea, I don't own Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuugi, or Gundam Wing. Also, the gundam pilots will come in either at the end of this chapter or maybe the next or the ones after that. Sorry!!!!!…. Don't get mad!!! I love them too, honestly!!! Eep!!!!!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!   
  
  
Last time:  
Usagi kept running and at the same time, somehow laughing with her mouth full from eating the pork buns. She could hear the boys running through the crowd of people, shouting for her to stop and go back and they'll make her pay if she doesn't, but she ignored their screams and began humming to herself, still running of course. She was too busy enjoying herself and didn't notice anyone there until she was about to another bite when someone jerked her roughly to the side and covering her mouth before she could scream for help. She dropped the pork buns on the ground as they dragged her away back into the alley. No matter how much she struggled, she still couldn't get free for the grip of the person holding her was too tight. She then recognized them as the slave traders from before and her eyes widened, but then narrowed as she struggled even more. The slave trader holding her was getting really frustrated and with the hand covering her mouth, he hit her on the back of her neck making her let out a cry. She slowly began to weaken as her arms later went limp She struggled as long as she could to stay awake, but then she couldn't hold it any longer, as all she could see then was just plain black, darkness…  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
~ A few minutes ago ~  
  
"Stop running and get back here Tsukino Usagi!!!….You're gonna regret if you don't!!!" the boys shouted after their laughing friend ahead of them. *For a little girl, she sure runs pretty fast* they thought. A crowd of people were passing by in front of them blocking the distance from them and Usagi. "Usagi!!!!" They gently pushed their way through the crowd and made it only to see that their friend was no where in sight.  
  
" 'Sagi!!! Get yer puny lil ass out here right now and give us back our pork buns!!!" Genro shouted getting a bit worried just like the others.  
  
"Usa-chan!! Come out!! It isn't funny anymore!!" the other guys shouted as they continued to search for the missing silver haired girl.  
  
"Minna!! Look what I found!!" Nuriko shouted as he picked up the pork buns and the guys hurried over to him to see what it was.   
  
"Usa-chan would never leave this lying on the ground like that, no da." Chichiri said.  
  
"You're right….. Someone took her….. But who?….." said Tamahome. Their eyes widened in fear for what could've happened to Usagi but then narrowed into slits for they vowed they would make whoever kidnapped Usagi pay dearly. And if they were to harm her in any way, even to have one single hair missing…… oh……they'd go to hell and back before they let the kidnapper off so easily. Their hands clenched in anger, practically digging their fingernails into their skin but that was the least thing that was on their mind at that moment. Since Nuriko was holding a pork bun in one hand, the food was crushed and threw it to the ground. Just then, they heard a scream and their heads perked up when they realized that it was Usagi's.  
  
"Usagi!!!!!" they yelled as they ran with all their might to the direction of the scream, into the alleyway again. They ran for about a good 25 yards before they saw a bunch of people walking ahead of them with an unconscious Usagi slumped over one of the guy's shoulder. "Stop!!" they ordered.  
  
The guys stopped and turned around, and the boys glared at them when they noticed that they were the ones from before.   
  
"It…It's those little brats!!!" One of them shouted, terrified and Genro Nuriko, Tamahome, and Chichiri smirked, but they were still angry though.  
  
"Give us Usagi back and we just might let you guys go off easily." Genro threatened in an icy tone of voice.   
  
"Yea right!" the leader shouted. "Beat the crap out of these punks!!" he ordered.  
  
"But…but--." they protested.  
  
"NOW!!!!!" he shouted and they obeyed. All of them, besides the frightened leader charged at the boys. But the one that was carrying Usagi dumped her down next to their boss before attacking them. The four boys' anger grew when they saw how they just dumped Usagi aside. On Tamahome's forehead, an oni symbol glowing in red clearly appeared. Since Nuriko's shirt was kinda loose, you could see the yanagi symbol flaring on his chest, as he glared at the slave traders. As the Chichiri and Genro, their were tears on their sleeves and knees, like the other two and you could see flaring red symbols there too. On Chichiri's right knee, there is a sho symbol and for Genro, there is yoku symbol on his right arm.  
  
The slave traders stopped in their tracks when they saw the glowing symbols. "Th…They have those symbols too! Just like that lil girl!!" one of them shouted. They back away in fear as the four boys walked towards them, glaring daggers at them. They turned around to run but was knocked down like bowling pins when the boys kicked them. They then got up and started attacking the boys back but they defeat them easily. Now the leader was REALLY scared as he saw his comrades beatened up like nothing. He then grabbed Usagi and took a dash for it and Chichiri was the first to notice this and chased after him.  
  
"Come back here!" he shouted and ran after him. They others quickly beat the slave traders on last time as they fell to the ground either unconscious or in great pain and the boys followed Chichiri. The slave trader was running much faster than the boys so Chichiri halted clasped his hands together closing his eyes. In a mere second after some whispered incantation, he disappeared from the spot while the other three still kept running.   
  
The leader ran around the corner, glancing behind him every five seconds to see if the boys caught to him yet. Running another kami-knows how many yards did he finally stop when he didn't see anyone behind him. He was heaving heavily as he thought his heart would bust from beating so fast and also from fear. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and looked back again just to make sure. After a minute or two seeing that no one followed, he let out a sigh in relief and turned around to continue, walking this time. Of, course he certainly didn't expect anyone to be in front of him and he jumped in fright when he saw that it was one of the boys there, throwing Usagi in the air as he did that. Chichiri pulled his hand pack to and launched it forward to punch the slave trader in the jaw but only hit air. When he looked down, he saw the guy had fainted from probably a heart attack and he was surprised. He shook his head but then looked up and jumped in the air catching Usagi with one arm under her neck while the other under her knees. He landing nicely with one knee on the ground in a crouched position. Ahead, he saw his friends run on the lane perpendicular to the one he was on and skidded to a stop when Tamahome was the first to spot him and Usagi.  
  
"There they are!" he heard them shout and then saw them running towards them.   
  
"Is Usagi alright?!" they frantically asked. Chichiri carried Usagi over to the wall and laid her there while they checked her for any bruises and wounds, or anything. They saw a small bruise on her neck and they narrowed their eyes at the unconscious leader lying there.  
  
"How dare they hurt her like this!" they seethed as they got up from their crouched positions and walked over to the leader. They pulled up their sleeves and then began punching and kicking him, dust soon appeared from the sandy ground but that didn't stop them. "Ha! Take that! And that! And that!! That'll teach you to hurt Usagi!!!" they shouted. A soft moan was heard and they stopped hitting the now bruised up slave trader and rushed over to their friend.  
  
"Minna-chan?…." Usagi softy said as she squinted her eyes and tried to adjust her vision to the kinda bright scenery.  
  
"Usa-chan!!!" they shouted in happiness. Her blurry vision came into focus and she saw her four best friends in front of her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she launched herself at them, hugging them all at once and sobbing at the same time.  
  
"Minna-chan! I thought I'd never see you guys again! I was so scared." she cried and they hugged her back.  
  
"Don't worry, Usa-chan. We're here now." Nuriko said, soothingly.  
  
Genro said, " Yea 'Sagi. We're here for ya."   
  
"We'll always be there when you need us." Tamahome comforted.  
  
"And we'll always be here to protect you…… Five best friends…Always together." he finished. She broke their hug and brushed her tears away.  
  
"Soo ka?" she asked.  
  
"Yup! The five of us will always be best friends and together and nothin' can tear us apart!" Tamahome exclaimed.  
  
"Yea!!….arigato!" Usagi giggled happily. She put her hand in the middle of them and one by one they placed their hands over hers, as a promise. They all smiled at one another but then sweat dropped when Usagi's stomach began growling again.  
  
"Heh heh heh…… about the pork buns….." she chuckled nervously as she had one hand scratching her head. They all raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at each other, with almost an evil grin on their faces. Her face turned to fear as she shook her head.  
  
"Oh…no……. You guys can't possibly do that to me,…..ne?…" That question only widened their grins even more as they slowly advanced on her, and she backed away. She too off from them again from fear of their "punishment".  
  
"Get back here 'Sagi and take yer ticklin' pun'shment lika man!!" Genro shouted as they ran after her.  
  
"But I'm not a man!!!" they heard her shout back.  
  
  
~ 6 years later ~  
  
"Are you sure we must do this, your highness?" a figure in the shadows asked.  
  
"Hai…… we must…. It's her destiny……" the other one next to the first figure spoke with sadness in her voice.  
  
"…..There is no other way to change this? She'll hate us for sure….."  
  
"I know… but we have to…….hopefully she will understand….."  
  
"Hai……I will go complete my task now then…."  
  
"Ok……" the second figure said softly and with that, the first figure vanished. "Gomen nasai my musume….."  
  
~ Elsewhere ~  
  
"Ah! That was good!" a twelve old year old Usagi exclaimed as she finished her last biscuit for lunch. "Hey! You guys got more?!" She asked her fourteen year old friends. They glared at her and hid their food protectively. "Hmph…." she pouted. "Fine, you guys are mean!"  
  
"Usa-chan! We all already gave you 2 each and you, yourself, had 3!!" they exclaimed. "We only have 2 left each."  
  
"Oh…..fine." she playfully pouted, crossing her arms. They laughed at her kawaii face and she frowned at them. "Not funny." They ignored her and continued laughing when a sudden wind began picking up around them only. They stopped laughing and looked around in suspicion. Suddenly a portal appeared behind Usagi appeared and she noticed it first so she turned around. But all she saw was the portal before her eyelids felt so heavy and she fainted to the ground. The others heard a thud and turned to Usagi. "Usagi!!!" they scrambled over to see if she was ok and were relieved that she only fainted and nothing else. A figure stepped out of the portal and the figure, now they could make out that it was a she, had long dark green hair that half was done up in a bun while the rest was down and it reached her mid thigh. She had garnet red eyes and wore some sort of one piece body sailor fuku with boots and a staff in one hand.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do to Usa-chan?!" Tamahome demanded.  
  
"I cannot tell you who I am but I mean no harm. Although I must take Usagi-hime away from here." the lady said.  
  
"You aren't takin' her anywhere." Nuriko stated.  
  
"Onegai don't make this harder than it already is." she said softly.  
  
"Matte…. You said, Usgai….hime? Doushite?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"I cannot tell you that either…"  
  
"Where are you gonna take her?" the purple haired teen questioned.  
  
"To another dimension…." Genro opened his mouth to ask something but the lady already knew what he was gonna ask and answered before he could even ask it. "It's her destiny……"  
  
"Destiny?!!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Hai…… If I could, I'd leave her here and wouldn't come at all but you cannot avoid destiny no matter how hard you try…"   
  
"We don't trust you."  
  
"Let me take her without any trouble or I'll be forced to hurt you…I have to take the hime with me at all costs."  
  
"Like I a'ready said, ya ain't takin' 'Sagi no wheres." Genro stood in a fighting stance along with the others, their character symbols flaring brightly.   
  
"Nuriko. You stay and take care of Usa-chan. I can sense that she has a great amount of power…" Chichiri said. The other three widened at that but then their eyes went back to normal. They'd just have to fight harder to protect Usagi. Nuriko nodded and stepped back towards Usagi. He picked her up and laid her head on his chest so she could sleep better and watched the battle that just started in front of him.  
  
Genro and Tamahome charged at the mysterious dark green haired lady while Chichiri was citing a spell, his eyelids shut, his mind focused. Genro and Tamahome threw a fury of punches and kicks at her at the same time but she either blocked them with her staff or dodged them. She almost got hit in the side by Tamahome but was fortunate to dodge at the last second. Meanwhile, Chichiri had one arm in front of him, the index and middle finger up and the other hand had his palm open, a fireball was forming slowly at first but it picked up its speed. He then snapped his eyes open, both hands "holding" the fireball. "Move out of the way!!!"   
  
Genro and Tamahome took the hint and with one last punch each jumped out of the way. The lady got managed to dodge one of the blows to her stomach but the other connected and she stumbled back. She scolded herself for being so careless and then looked up just in time to see a ball of fire launched at her but she was ready. With her staff, she created her own energy ball and countered Chichiri's attack. "Dead scream!" Both attacks slammed into one another with an explosion and smoke, making it hard to see. The lady took this opportunity to get what she came for and quietly but swiftly ran past the other coughing trio and then behind the coughing Nuriko who was still cradling the hime. She then used her staff and hit him on the neck and he hit the ground with a soft thud.   
  
The others heard it though and tried to find where Nuriko and Usagi was but was having real trouble doing so. "Nuriko! *cough, cough* Nuriko! Where are *cough* you?!!" the three shouted. It was like as if the harder they tried to get rid of the smoke, the more likely they'd not accomplish that simple goal. The twenty-two year old lady picked up Usagi, one arm under her neck and holding her staff while the other was under her knees. She then jumped into the air above the dust and landed near the portal. With one last glance that showed her guilty face, she jumped through the portal. The portal closed behind her, creating mysterious winds that blew away the smoke. The guys finished coughing and completely opened their eyes now.   
  
"Nuriko!!" they shouted when they saw their unconscious friend and then ran there, shaking him awake. His eyelids fluttered opened and he immediately sat up darting his eyes around when the name Usa-chan popped into his mind.   
  
"Dammit!!! 'Sagi!!!!" Genro shouted.  
  
"Usa-chan……" the three others whispered and fell to their knees, thinking of how they failed to protect her and broke their promise when they said that they'd always protect her.   
  
"We're sorry……… We couldn't protect you……. We vow…..we'll find you no matter what and we'll see each other again……" They swore as they sat there, not caring a bit when the silent droplets of the salty tears flowed from their eyes and hit the ground with a soft splat.  
  
~ Later…… ~  
  
Her eyes slowly opened but regretted doing so as she immediately shut them tight. Using her hands, she pushed herself into a sitting from a sleeping position and blocked the sun's bright rays from hitting her orbs again before they fluttered open. She squinted her eyes, adjusting her vision into focus before she slowly brought her arm down from her face. She glanced around her and silently wondered where she was. What she was in ahead of her, completely stunned her. There were weird looking wagons that zoomed back and forth at such an incredibly fast rate she never knew was possible. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she got up and brushed the dust off and walked towards the exit of the alley she was in. She saw people wearing odd-looking clothes walk pass her and she stared in awe. They were also staring at her because of her silver colored hair but she oblivious to them. *What kind of place is this? It's incredible!* her mind thought. She then heard some bells to her right and turned her gaze to that sound. Her eyes widened when she saw a boy who looked about one or two years younger than her riding on some kind of two wheeled vehicle coming her way. She stumbled back in time as the boy just passed by her, not a care in the world. She lost her balance and smacked right into someone. That person also fell over on the ground, Usagi right next to her. Usagi immediately got up and helped the girl up, muttering apologies and bowing at the same time.  
  
"It's ok." she heard the girl say. Usagi looked up and a smile formed on her lips when she saw a smile on the girl's face too. Usgai cocked her head to the side as she studied the girl in front of her. The girl looked to be her age who had violet, nearly black short shoulder-length hair. Her eyes were almost the same color as her hair, which was violet and she was the about the same height as Usagi with a pale yet at the same time creamy colored skin.   
  
"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi. Hajimemashite! " Usagi said cheerfully as the girl giggled.  
  
"And I'm Tomoe Hotaru. Nice to meet you too…….You don't look like you're from around here…."  
  
"Iie. I'm not." she shakes her head. "I fainted and when I woke up and I somehow ended up here…"  
  
"I'd take you to my house but I don't have one… Gomen ne." she said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry. I've been an orphan almost all my life and I suppose you're the same?" Hotaru nodded. "I've been living off the streets since."   
  
"Sumimasen. " Both girls turned around to the low manly voice and saw an middle aged almost old man standing there with glasses and a white lab coat on. "Gomen nasai but I couldn't help myself from over hearing your conversation…" they shook their heads indicating that it was ok and urged him to go on. The man looked around and saw that the streets were empty. With a silent nod to himself in satisfaction, he proceeded what he was gonna say. "…I want to take you both in if you don't mind…." Usagi's and Hotaru's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as to why a total complete stranger would do that for them and then they looked at one another before turning their gaze back to the mysterious man again. "There is a war that is about to go on in a few short years between OZ and the earth and the colonies. 


	4. Chapter 3

Gomen nasai minna-chan!!! One: for taking so long to update and two: I'm not accepting any votes except for these because they are the top two for each person . It's easier this way to determine the pairings. I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I had to cut off the others and I feel so bad but I had to decide who Usagi and Hotaru gets paired up with and I'm sooooooo sorry if the bishounen you guys chose had lost…… Please don't get angry and flame!! I hope that you guys can forgive and please vote for one of the two that'll to be paired with Usagi and the same goes for Hotaru. Here they are:  
  
Usagi/Heero- 34   
Usagi/Tamahome- 36  
  
Hotaru/Duo- 39  
Hotaru/Heero- 22  
  
I dunno about you but all three are bishouen to me. Heck! All the ones that were posted up with Usagi and/or Hotaru including many, many more guys are BISHOUNEN!!!!!! hehehehehehe…… I couldn't resist!! Gomen… Anyway, like I've said before, please hurry and vote for whom Usagi and Hotaru should be paired up with. Cause if ya don't you might not get a chance when the votings will be over soon!!!! Oh yea! One more thing before I forget. In the second chapter, there were some problems I have no clue what they were and I somehow couldn't upload the last part of it so I'm just gonna put it in this chap. and continue with what I originally planned with chapter three, oooook? Good.   
  
-~-~-~-~Words to know:-~-~-~-~  
  
-Gintsuki: silver moon  
  
-Shinimegami: goddess of death   
  
Those two words will appear later in the story. Just telling you guys its meanings. Ok, now on to the story!  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"I don't understand. What or where are these "colonies" ?" Usagi asked, causing the other two to give her a look of surprise, while hers was filled with confusion.   
  
"You don't know what or where the colonies are at?" Hotaru asked just to be certain and Usagi nodded. "Hmm….. Then where are you from?"  
  
"Konan." the silver haired teen simply said. *She must be from another world or dimension…No matter….My instincts tell me that these too will be of real help during the war and I must take that chance and train them.*  
  
"Konan? Where's that?" the now confused Hotaru asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." the man simply said. "Like I said, I need both of your help to fight and stop the upcoming war. Will you two help me?"  
  
"Demo….I don't fight and I don't like to kill either…..." Usagi whispered and Hotaru nodded that she was the same.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you fight or not. I'll train you guys. As for killing…… You guys fight to protect the innocents…… If OZ were to win the war, everything will be under its control and people's lives are going to be worse. More chaos will come, as well as poverty and especially war… And you guys know that war means more innocent lives being risked and more people must suffer…….Would the two of you like risking that?"  
  
"Of course not." Usagi stated. "…….Demo…. Why us?…."  
  
"My instincts tell me that you the two of you will be perfect. There's just something different about the both of you, especially you." he points at Usagi with his mechanical hand.  
  
She points at herself. "Me???"  
  
"Hai. And trust me. Most of the time my instincts are 99% correct also. I'm pretty sure of it myself as well."  
  
"…….Demo…Are you sure we have to kill?….I mean, I don't want anyone's lives to be taken whether if they are good or seem bad. I believe that every person has a light side in them, the fire that's burning inside of them……whether the fire is flaring wildly or just barely lighting…… I just don't want anyone hurt………" Hotaru looked at Usagi, her eyes filled with admiration at just what Usagi said. She knew then that she had just made a friend and she smiled at that thought.  
  
"I know…but there is nothing we can do. Ok then. How about you agree with me that you will let me train you both and that you will fight in the upcoming war? Fighting doesn't necessarily mean killing."  
  
Usagi bit her lip, unsure of what to say and turned to Hotaru to see what she thought. As if knowing what Usagi meant, she smiled at her. "I'll follow you at what you're gonna do, Usagi. If you're gonna fight, then so am I. If not, then no." Usagi then turned to the man who looked at her with pleading eyes. "……………Ok. I'll…we'll train with you right now. But if we're not needed in the war, we won't fight. Alright?"  
  
He nodded and inwardly sighed, glad that they even considered it. "Hai……Oh yea, I forgot…… My name is Dr. J."  
  
  
~ Somewhere in the mists ~  
  
"I feel so guilty your majesty…." the lady with the green hair and the staff by her side said.  
  
"……Hai,..I do too, Pluto……" Another lady agreed.  
  
"Maybe we can do something to help her?" the one named Pluto, suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea….but what do you suggest?" Both figures stood in silence as they watched the screen in front of them, which was Usagi and Hotaru talking to the man who claimed himself to be Dr. J.   
  
"What if…" Pluto said hesitantly. "….what if we convert time between those both dimensions so that both the time in each world will pass by the exact same time?"  
  
"And what of the Suzaku no miko? Isn't she in the same dimension as my daughter is at right now? I don't want her family to worry about her though…."  
  
"Well…….." she paused to think, but then continued. "since we know that only her brother and his friend, besides the Seriyuu no miko, will know be the only ones to know about her being Suzaku no miko from this world, we can make it that she doesn't exist unless they see her. But every time she is to go back to the other dimension, they will forget about her and then remember when they see her."  
  
"That's a good idea……It'll be perfect…" the lady sighed.   
  
"I'm going to the gates to begin the spell now then." Pluto said. She bowed and then turned, leaving the other lady to stand there and continue watching her daughter.   
  
"Now all we have to do is wait until the right time comes and convert things back to normal. Then my daughter can complete her other destiny as a seishi………and also hope that she can forgive us…"  
  
Pluto halted in her tracks, but didn't turn around. "The princess has a good heart…I'm sure she will…." Pluto tried to reassure the queen, as well as herself.  
  
"Let's just hope you're right, Pluto… Let's just hope you're right……."  
  
  
~ Three years later… ~  
  
"They seem rather well matched…" Howard observed. He, Noin, Sally, and six of the seven gundam pilots were on Peacemillion watching the start of the final battle between White Fang and Oz. It was A.C. 195, the year of war between opposing people of the colonies that were against the Earth. It was the year that would also determine the fate of both the Earth and the colonies. "So….which side do we deal with?" The old man with the shades turned around, looking at the pilots to see what they think.  
  
"They appear well-matched…but only because the Libra's main array is down." Trowa said.  
  
Duo was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, his hands in his pockets. "It would seem that every time they shoot, it breaks down." He looks up, opening his eyes, a smile on his face. "Anno…thanks to that, we're safe…. But when it's fixed the battle should swing in the favor of the White Fangs."  
  
"The White Fangs are representing only a small portion of the opinions of the colonists. They can never represent the whole." stated Quatre firmly. "A large portion of the colonists must want peace."  
  
Wufei stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed as he listened to the conversation. "Does that mean that lending a hand to Treize would be acting in accordance to their wishes?"  
  
"Treize is opposing Libra and its mobile dolls." the blonde explained.  
  
"Quatre's right. Treize isn't opposing to the colonies." Usagi agreed.  
  
Heero finally spoke up after being so quiet. "….Then the current menace is the Libra.  
  
"Good enough. It's true, that thing is too powerful." the Chinese said.  
  
"Demo.. What about Relena? She's on the Libra." reasoned Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry, Bunny. We'll manage something. We always do, ne?" Duo smirked.  
  
No one said anything and Howard lifted his head slightly, arms crossed. "So it's settled then?"  
  
"Hai. Set the Peacemillion's path towards Libra." ordered Heero. Howard gave a curt nod and a wry smile as he told his men to do so.  
  
Suddenly Usgai's communicator began to beep catching everyone's attention, except Howard'd men who were piloting the Peacemillion.   
  
"Gomen minna-chan. I'll be right back." she excused herself and walked out the room and into the hallway.  
  
"Wonder what's all that about?" Duo purposely asked, not really to anyone in particular but just as an excuse, so he followed her out. He, as well as the other pilots knew exactly that Usagi was also Sailor Moon. They didn't say a word and walked after Duo, except for Quatre, the polite one as usual.  
  
"Please excuse us." Everyone stayed silent so they went to look for Usagi as well. Duo grinned while walking down the hallway when the memory of the first time he and the guys knew that Usagi was Sailor Moon popped into his mind. His grin grew wider and saliva was beginning to show at the side of his mouth. Boy did he wish he could find out she was Sailor Moon all over again…   
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Duo grumbled as he awoke to the sound of yelling in another room. It wasn't loud yelling but it wasn't exactly that soft either. Usually he could care less but it's he's had a tiring day and he wanted some sleep. Rubbing his eyes, which were half open, he opened the door and walked out slamming right into somebody. He looked up and was gonna yell at whoever he bumped into to watch where they're going but the person's hand cupped over his mouth before a sound could come out.   
  
"Shhh!!" he heard the person hiss and when he looked up, he sighed. It was only Heero.   
  
"Jeez! It's ju--" he was silenced yet again and was grumbling but Heero's gun pointed between his eyes made him shut up. Heero held his 37 magnum with both hands close to his ear and silently walked down the hall. Suddenly four doors opened and Heero and Duo got ready but sighed when it was only Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Hotaru.  
  
"You guys heard it too?" Hotaru whispered and they nodded. "Let's go."  
  
The six of them walked down the big halls of Quatre's house and stopped when the sounds were getting more quiet. Trowa pointed to Usagi's room and they nodded. Now, all six of them were all crouched around her door. They looked at each other and with the lips mouthing one, two, three, Wufei and Heero kicked opened the door.  
  
"Moon Crisis Power… Make up!" They heard Usagi softly shout as she head some kind of heart shaped object in her hands. Suddenly, Usagi's short baby blue pajamas completely disappeared and she was naked for a few seconds. Hotaru walked out of the room while Quatre immediately turned away, his face as red as a tomato. Wufei had a bloody nose gaping, the two silent ones' faces were tinted with pink and the three slightly turned away, embarrassed. As for Duo….well, he's another story. Duo's jaw practically dropped to the floor, saliva running down the side of his mouth, as he just kept staring, completely fascinated with the scene in front of him. Usagi's transformation was done about thirty seconds later and she stumbled back when she saw all the guys in her room.  
  
"Y--You guys…." she stuttered as you could see a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"We didn't see anything!" the pilots, minus Duo said.  
  
"…Wow……" was what escaped the braided assassin's lips.  
  
"DUO!!!!!" She glared, frowning at the same time.  
  
Sailor Moon opened her mouth to say something but her communicator beeped again and she flipped it open.  
  
= Moon! We need you here and fast! = Jupiter's voice could be heard.  
  
"Gomen! I'll be there right now! Moon out." she closed the communicator and then glared at the guys. "I'll deal with you guys when I get back. Hentais." she muttered the last part but they all heard and Duo just grinned.  
  
"Oi, Usagi! Can I see you transform next time again?" he asked with hope in his voice. She turned around and gave him a glare that could rival Heero's, not to mention making the perfect soldier smirk…. before going out on the balcony and headed towards the battle.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Duo sighed in content, his arms crossed behind his head.   
  
"What're you so happy about, Maxwell?" Wufei asked.   
  
He chuckled. "Don't you guys remember the first time we found out usgai was Sailor Moon?" he grinned. Wufei turned his head, scowling but you could see he was blushing. Trowa turned their gaze from the American, and you see them flushing slightly as well. Quatre, like usual, blushed until he could rival the infamous Kool-aid. Heero glared daggers at the braided-baka but you could see a tiny blush under his glare. The braided one then sighed unhappily. "Wouldn't it be better if the Firefly was a senshi as well?" Everyone, even Quatre smacked him on the head.  
  
"Oi! What was that for?!" duo exclaimed rubbing his head.  
  
Wufei shouted, "Stop thinking hentai stuff, ya hormone driven baka!!"  
  
"Sheesh!….Heh heh heh…But ja gotta admit, ya liked the show, didn't ja?" He grinned again making the others flush deeper. Heero took out his silencer and pointed it at Duo, hoping to get rid of his blush.  
  
Wufei opened his mouth to argue but they saw Usagi ahead and they all were silent. Heero put his gun back in its usual spot. Usagi pushed a button and a fellow senshi appeared on it.  
  
= Dammit Odango! Where the _hell_ are you?!!! = an angered raven-haired miko shouted.  
  
"I'm in space, Rei-chan. Don't you remember?……. Is something wrong?" Usagi asked worriedly.   
  
= What are you doing in space?! Silence is coming and you're in space!?!?! You're supposed to be the leader of the senshis and you always act so selfishly and not to mention, immature too!! =  
  
"Gomen nasai…." she started getting teary eyed but held it back.  
  
= Jeez! Just get down here as soon as possible!! The negative vibes are increasing at an extremely fast rate. I have a feeling the final battle will come soon. Ok, Mars out. =  
  
"Moon out." Usagi closed the communicator. "The final battle…. Hota-chan…" her eyes were filled grief and tears began to sting. "It's my fault. I should've known the evil was inside of you…… I'll save you no matter what, Hota-chan… Even if it costs my life…" she softly said to herself. Her eyes were now filled with determination as she unconsciously tightened her grip on her communicator.  
  
"You ain't just gonna ditch us are ya, Bunny?" she jumped when she heard the voice but calmed down when she saw it was only the guys.  
  
"Jeez, Duo! You scared me!" she sighed of relief and then playfully smacked him. "Don't ever do that again! Kami-sama,…you're gonna give me a heart attack every time you guys sneak up to me like that." she paused before realizing something and she gasped. "What about the battle between Oz and White Fang?…"  
  
"We'll do fine without you onna. Just don't go comin' back looking like something else other than human." Wufei smirked.  
  
"Fei-chan!" she pouted crossing her arms. "Hmph. Just watch me. I'll come back in one piece." she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"We'll all take care of this battle, Usagi." Quatre reassured. "Just please be careful with your own, ok?"  
  
Usagi nods, smiling. "Arigato Q-chan."  
  
"Yep! Go save the world in those kawaii mini skirts and be sure to bring back Hotaru!" chimed Duo.  
  
"Don't let what the other senshis say get to you, alright?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
Heero walked up to her. "Take care and come back to us." *to me…* he silently added.   
  
"Hai…." she pulled them all in a group hug. "Arigato minna-chan. I won't let you guys and everyone else down." she broke away from them.  
  
"So….you gonna transform?" Duo asked hopefully.  
  
"Duo!!!" she yelled but you could see her blushing. The others were blushing a little bit as well but Heero was the only one who glared at the braided pilot. "baka-ecchi." she murmured. "Ja ne!" she shouted before she ran towards the hangar where her gundam was at. She immediately jumped onto the gundam and the cockpit opened and she climbed inside. She turned it on and the gundam's eyes glowed silver. Her gundam was silver, black, and white with wings looking somewhat similar to the perfect soldier's Wing Gundam Zero, but with silver wings. She smiled, glad that she didn't have to wear a space suit. *Just thank Kami that I'm a Lunarian.* she chuckled as her gundam flared to life. The corridor doors opened and she blasted out into space, heading towards her destination: Tokyo, Japan.   
  
Even though she disagreed with killing and never did ever do that on any mission she was given or any time whatsoever, she knew she would fight if necessary for everyone and for what she believed in. But one thing that'd for sure,…she loves her gundam though. She sighed in content when she remembered the first time Dr. J had first given her and Hotaru their gundams a year ago, not to mention which was the first time her and Hotaru met the other pilots…  
  
~ Flashback ~   
  
"Gintsuki. Shinimegami. Go take a look at your new gundams in the hangar and here's a disk with both of your files on it." Dr. H threw the disk to Gintsuki before he exited the room and she caught it with ease.  
  
"Arigato Dr. H!" Gintsuki said, smiling. The fourteen year-old then turned to her partner and best friend. "C'mon! Let's go see what the doctors said about us in here!"   
  
Her friend nodded and they both ran to Gintsuki's room. Once inside, they closed the door and Gintsuki turned on her laptop. Within a minute or less, the laptop was ready to go and they inserted the disk in. They opened the file and Gintsuki read her profile out loud first.  
  
"Let's see……  
  
Name: Tsukino Usagi  
  
Codename: Gintsuki  
  
Pilot: 06  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Silver  
  
Eyes: Crystalline blue  
  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
  
Height: 5' 2"  
  
Weight: 91 lbs.  
  
Family: Unknown  
  
Past: Unknown  
  
Personality: Cheery, bubbly teen who's friendly to everyone. She loves to make people laugh and would gladly open her heart to anyone. Has a good heart but is also very determined to do something once she has made up her mind to get something done. But can be very serious and dangerous as well.  
  
Specialty: Skilled in martial arts as well as use of a gun. She has a very direct aim as well as the ability to generate energy in one's hand and used for healing. She can also skillfully hack into almost any computer.  
  
Gundam: Crystal Silence Custom  
  
Model number: XXXG-06CS0  
  
Classification: Mobile Suit  
  
Armor material: Gundanium alloy  
  
Colors: Silver, black, and white  
  
Height: 16.7 meters  
  
Weight: 7.3 tons  
  
Fighting level: 150  
  
Power level: 140  
  
Speed level: 130  
  
Weapons level: 140  
  
Armor level: 120  
  
Armament:   
  
Beam saber x 1  
  
Twin Buster rifle x 2  
  
Dragon fang x 1  
  
Flamethrower x 5  
  
Angel wings x 1.….."  
  
  
Usagi nods her head. "Yup! My profile's all true and I love my gundam too from what I've read!! Hehehe. Well, all true except that I _know_ my past…. Well, some parts of it at least." she scratches her head. "L'see….I knew that I was an orphan and I knew my friends and stuff……My friends….Gee, I miss them……" Her eyes saddened for a second as she thought of Tamahome, Chichiri, Genro, and Nuriko.   
  
Shinimegami bit her lip not knowing what to say. Her eyes then lit up and she snapped her fingers. "I know! Why don't you go meet them and you can take me with you? I mean, you have the ginzuishou, ne?" Usagi nodded. "See, after the war and stuff, we can go see them!"  
  
"That's a great idea!! Arigato!" she smiles at her gratefully. "Now let's see your profile…  
  
Name: Tomoe Hotaru  
  
Codename: Shinimegami  
  
Pilot: 07  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Dark purple, almost black  
  
Eyes: Violet  
  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
  
Height: 5' 3"  
  
Weight: 92 lbs.  
  
Family: Dead  
  
Past: Hotaru was an orphan ever since she was 11 years old after her parents died of an explosion due to a lab experiment. She has been roaming the streets until she was 13.  
  
Personality: Friendly and caring but can sometimes also be quiet. Although, she does have a loud side to her as well. In addition to that, she can also be deadly.  
  
Specialty: Skilled in martial arts like pilot 06. Has a special ability that enables her to be able to talk to people telepathically. Is also known for her speed.  
  
Gundam: Dark Slayer Custom  
  
Model number: XXXG-07DS0  
  
Classification: Mobile suit  
  
Armor material: Gundanium alloy  
  
Colors: Dark purple and black  
  
Height: 16.9 meters  
  
Weight: 7.4 tons  
  
Fighting level: 130  
  
Power level: 130  
  
Speed level: 150  
  
Weapons level: 140  
  
Armor level: 120  
  
Armament:  
  
Ki staff x 1  
  
Gatling gun x 1  
  
Machine gun x 35 missiles  
  
Bat wings x 1.…"  
  
"Oooh…. Yours is cool too… What do you think of it?" Usagi asked, referring to the gundam, as she turned to her friend who was sitting beside her.   
  
"Hai! I like it!" she giggled. Usagi grinned before crossing her arms, her nose slightly in the air. She cleared her throat. "Of course…..minna knows that mines is much better and cooler than yours." she grinned. Hotaru put her hands on her hips standing up.  
  
"No way! Mines is waaaaaaay better!!" she argued.  
  
Usagi stood up as well, trying to hide from bursting into laughter. "Nuh uh!" She shook her head.  
  
"Yuh huh!! Mines has a machine gun with _35_ missiles!! Beat that!" Hotaru smirked.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at her partner. "Oh yea? Well mine has a buster rifle and a dragon fang. Nyah!"  
  
Hotaru burst into laughter and Usagi followed her suit. After a few minutes or so, their laughter soon ceased when there was a knock on the door and Dr. O came in.  
  
"Konnichiwa Dr. O!" both girls said with a bow.   
  
"Ah! Perfect. Both of you are in here…Now I don't have to look for you guys."  
  
"What is it, doctor?" questioned Hotaru.  
  
"The doctors and I have built some robots that are very, very similar to humans and their skills are quite impressive… We would like you two to fight hand-to-hand combat with them to test your skills and fighting ability. Also, we want to see if the robots we built are capable of using them to fight." Usagi and Hotaru nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Follow me….Oh yes. I almost forgot. Both will be wearing a special type of suit, similar to a space suit. That is because the suit will be programming and informing of your capabilities and skills. There will be two tests. The first test, you each will be in different rooms, each fighting one opponent. Then, the both of you will team up with each other and fight another team." They nodded again.  
  
  
~ In another room ~  
  
"So lemme get this straight." Duo started. "You guys built two robots that are very similar to humans and you want two of us to volunteer to fight it to see our fighting level as well as the robots? And if they are good enough so that you guys can use them to fight and stuff. Am I right?" Duo crossed his arms and eyed the four doctors in front of him and his comrades.  
  
Dr. J nodded. "Hai Duo. That is correct. The two who agrees to fight will also be wearing special suits that informs us of your fighting abilities…….. So which two of you will willing to be up for a fight."  
  
"Mission acknowledged." Heero just said. Trowa stayed quiet and Quatre shook his head.  
  
"Yep! You can count me in!" Duo piped. "I'm dying for a fight!"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell! You shouldn't be the one to fight I am a better component than you are. I am not in a good mood today so I need to take something out." Wufei growled.  
  
"Oi! That's not fair! I said it first Wu-man!"  
  
"………I have a better idea." Dr. G spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "Since Heero and Duo spoke up first, they will be the ones who fight one-on-one with the robots. Both when it's time to team up and fight, Wufei will join them too."  
  
Wufei scoffed. "Three to two? We would surely win."  
  
"I wouldn't be too confident, 05." Dr. S said. "Do not ever underestimate your opponent. These two robots will be worth opponents. You can count on it."  
  
Wufei crossed his arms. "Fine. But if Maxwell here ticks me off, I'll be goin' after him too."  
  
"Alright! We get to fight side by side Wu-man!" Duo slaps him on the back.   
  
Wufei glared at him. "Don't call me that, baka. Don't touch me either."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Duo shook his finger in the air shaking his head. "Temper, temper…"  
  
"Alright. Let's get going. You three," Dr. J looks at Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. "will be staying outside of the training room and will be watching the fight. On the second fight Wufei, you will be joining in." They all nodded.  
  
"Ok. Let's get started."  
  
  
  
*sighs in content* I finally got another chapter done…… I'm sorry I had to stop there but I am soooo freakin' tired right now. I've had a long day and I still have a few more hours to go before night time…. Anyway, what did you guys think of it??? I hope you guys liked it cause that I one pretty long chapter!! The flashback will continue to the next chapter ok??? I still want you guys to vote but only for these pairings. Remember!!!:  
  
Usagi/Heero  
  
Usagi/Tamahome  
  
Hotaru/Duo  
  
Hotaru/Heero  
  
  
Please keep reading and review as well!! I love getting reviews and reading them and stuff!!! Right now, Tamahome is in the lead against Heero for Usagi. And Duo is in the lead against Heero for Hotaru. I'm soooooooo happy I got a lot of reviews!!!! Well, until next time……bai bai!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

The voting had ended people! Anybody want the results?….no? ok, let's continue the nex--. Hehehe just kidding. I know you people want to know who won and all. For Usagi… the winner goes to…… Tamahome!!!   
As for Hotaru… it's…… Duo!!! I'd just melt at his name. Personally, he's my favorite bishie. After him, I'd say Chichiri. Oh, what I'd give to go into the anime world and meet those two. Heck, if I was there, I'd go see everyone!! Go meeting those two, Heero, Trowa, Usagi, Lina , Wufei, Nuriko, Quatre and sooooooo many others!!!! And I'd live there too!! Oh, the possibilities……… Well, enough babbling. I'm sure you guys wanna start the story, ne?…. thought so. Aa.. before I forget, if you guys want to know what the voting results are, they're:  
  
Usagi/Tamahome - 61  
Usagi/Heero - 56  
  
Hotaru/Duo - 60  
Hotaru/Heero - 45   
  
Matte. I also wanted to apologize that I haven't updated in quite a while. First off, I was busy and when I was actually done with this chappie, the site was down and kept not responding so I couldn't. Gomen nasai minna… Noooow, it's onto the story!   
  
~ p.s. if some of you guys are wondering…why the hell did I review my own story?!! Hehehe, funny thing is, I asked my friends to read 'em when they came to my house so it's basically they're voting. They're too scared and baka to use or make up their own names so they used mine. Che.  
  
Friends: Shut up!! We aren't baka!!! ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:   
  
Usagi and Hotaru walked up to the two metal doors in silence. The suits that they had to wear did indeed look like space suits, just like the doctors had said yet in a way, they didn't look like space suits and it felt different too. The body part of the suit was as loose like a real space suit, yet not exactly tight either. It was… perfect, I guess you could say, except maybe that you really couldn't tell who the person was if you didn't know they were wearing one in the first place. Heck, if you didn't know, you couldn't even tell if the person wearing it was male or female for all that matters. And by the looks of these two right now, you definitely couldn't tell they were female or male. One reason because of the suit and the other was that, well for Usagi, she had braided her long silver hair and tucked it inside the suit, and for Hotaru, she tied her hair in a low ponytail so it wouldn't be in her way.   
  
The suit was black, which also included the gloves and the tennis shoes as well. But attached to the suit was a red arm band on the left arm, that said in white letters: Team 1. On the right arm was another red arm band, but for Usagi and Hotaru, the words on that arm band was different. Usagi's said Number 1 while Hotaru, Number 2. The helmet with the face shield they wore was something else. It looked like a motorcycle helmet, but it wasn't as heavy and it each fit them just right. In fact, both silver helmets were pretty light, easy to move around. However, unlike a motorcycle helmet's ace shield, these weren't clear but more like that or a sun glasses. You could see clearly from the inside but if you were to look from the outside, you couldn't really a thing.   
  
The double doors automatically slid open and the duo slipped inside, the doors closing behind them. Inside the fairly large room, the only thing you could see was white. Perfectly white tiles tiled together, side by side, filling the whole entire room, from the ceiling to the floor, wall to wall, and vice versa. *Looks like some illusion creating or 3-D game room or something like that.* Usagi thought, absently nodded her head with a smile. *Too bad Konan didn't have 3-D games and such. They're so fun! Boy do I love modern technology…* she inwardly giggled.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a sound of automatic doors opening from across the room from the both of them and she lifted her head to see for sure what it was. Yep, she was right. It was double doors opening, just like it was when she and Hotaru came in. Two other figures dressed in the suits that she and Hotaru wore stepped inside, the doors closed behind them automatically too. However, what was different between the two newcomers' suits and theirs was the arm bands. The two newcomers' were blue and the words on them were Team 2. Number 1 and Number 2.   
  
*So these are the two robots, eh?… Hmm.. They sure look unbelievably like humans that's fer sure. I gotta admit, the doctors are good. Hehehe…. I wonder if they are males or females….* Duo inwardly started cracking up. * Males or females? For robots? Boy, Shinigami. You just crack yourself up dontcha?* He smiled.  
  
Then Professor G's voice was heard in the room. "Teams 1 and 2, Number 1. Walk horizontally across the room, away from your teammate."  
  
"Oi Heero. That's you." Duo whispered to his friend. He didn't get a response in return, though. Just that Heero walked pass him, as did Usagi. Now, all four of them, were each at a corner of the room. Usagi facing Heero, Hotaru facing Duo. Suddenly, a wall that came down from the ceiling right down the middle of the room lowered itself slowly to the floor. "Each of you will only have fifteen minutes to try to and defeat your…opponent. Once the wall hits the floor, you may begin and the clock will start ticking."  
  
As if on cue, the wall reached the floor, momentarily shaking the ground but none of the team members flinched. Meanwhile, in another room, the remaining pilots an doctors watched the two rooms from a monitor that was recording from a hidden camera. "So the two with the blue arm bands are Heero and Duo, ne?" Quatre asked not taking his eyes off of the fairly big screen. Dr. H nodded. "Then the other two are the robots you guys built." it was more of a statement than a question by the tone of his voice.   
  
The Chinese snorted as he observed the 'robots'. "Those robots don't look much. Probably not even a challenge…I bet they aren't even a match for Maxwell and Yuy could easily take them out."  
  
Professor G smirked and crossed his arms. "Hmph. You'd be surprised…"  
  
Wufei still didn't believe him. "I doubt it." Everyone stayed silent just keeping their eyes glued onto the two screens, as the 'test' began…  
  
  
Once the wall hit the floor, Duo and Hotaru charged at each other with incredible speed, both unknown that the other was smirking at them. Hotaru threw the first punch at her opponent's face but Duo bent backwards ad ended up doing a back flip. Once he landed in a crouch, he did a quick leg sweep but she jumped over him and intended to do a swift kick at his open back. But he saw it coming and rolled out of the way and stood up. But that didn't stop the both of them. This time, Duo reacted first and did a number of flips towards Hotaru who evaded each kick from Duo that was intended to connect with her. After one more flip that got him close enough to her while he was still doing a hand stand, he used his hands and pushed himself off the ground and into the air. Doing a double spin in mid-air, he then let out a kick at her head. Instead of ducking, she countered with a high round house kick and both feet connected with the other. From the force put into the kick by both opponents, you've gotta admit, that hurt and they both flinched at that but both backed away a few steps to gain balance once Duo landed and Hotaru's foot hit the floor. The pair stopped in their tracks after the stumble, silence through the whole room as they stared at each other.  
  
*Dang, not bad at all. And I admit, that did kinda hurt. But I tell ya, no one beats Shinigami…. Well, except maybe perfect soldier over there who, I admit is impossible… I mean, the guy can fix his own broken bones with his bare hands! Who could beat that?*  
  
*This robots good. I couldn't even land a single punch or kick on him but when I did it countered just perfectly. That hurt though, but I won't show it. It's just like when I spar with Usa-chan. The robots just as good too, if not maybe better than me…and Usagi too. Even though individually between us, she's a bit better, that I know… but this thing is good.* Even though she tried not to show it, she couldn't help but flinch at the slightest movement. However, she not only flinched because of her leg but also because of the sudden pain in her heart. *Not now, konoyaro… Hope it didn't notice.* She never did know why she would sometimes feel pain in the heart. She'd feel weak when the pain surfaces but then feel pretty normal when it went away, as if nothing happened. Unfortunately for her, that flinch didn't go unnoticed.  
  
*Saa… Ya flinched, didn't ja? Heh… That was nothing yet.* Duo slightly lowered his head. His bangs covered his eyes but you could clearly tell there was a smirk on that kawaii face of his.  
  
  
The perfect soldier was the first to make a move as it ran with full speed at her. Seeing that he was charging at her, she did the same thing the second he moved, both heading at each other dead on. As if reading the other's moves both jumped in the air, one leg straight out, one leg bent and folded at the side. Instead of both feet hitting the other's face or body like you would have expected, one out stretched feet connected with the other. Both gave a push with the connecting foot and Usagi flipped up high in the air towards the ceiling while Heero landed on the ground with grace. Usagi's feet both hit the ceiling and with a hard push, she dived downward towards him. Instead of going head on to face her diving attack, he did jump into the air but a back flip in place, hoping to land the kick on his adversary. Seeing the kick come just in time, she blocked it with both of her arms just in time and pushed the leg away. However, she didn't see the fist in time and it rammed into her helmet. She flipped back and landed on the floor, as did he. Although it didn't hurt much since the helmet protected her face, she did sway a bit but immediately regained balance while he stood still like the perfect soldier he was. The only thing that stopped them from continuing was the fact that the, er… movable wall ascended back up, indicating that the fifteen minutes had been over.  
  
  
Whether or not he was speechless and shocked for the most part, the pilot of Shenlong didn't show it so you couldn't tell whether he was or not. And I had to admit, if he was, he was damn good at not showing it. "They look as if they were evenly matched…" Quatre said in awe. "You guys really outdid yourselves this time, Doctors." he turned to them with a smile.   
  
"The robot that fought Duo was good, but Duo is a bit better and I can say the same for the robot that Heero went up against too." Trowa said observantly.   
  
"That first round is now over." Dr. J started. "I do believe that you are supposed to be in the second and final match, isn't that right Wufei." Like Quatre before, that was more of a statement than a question as well. "You'd better be careful, Chang."  
  
He handed 05 the suit and helmet and the teen took it with a snort. "Hmph. I don't need to 'cause I bet Yuy and Maxwell went easy on them." he remarked as he left the group and into the darkness.  
  
  
Usagi walked back to her friend and silently stood next to her. Duo did the same thing but he, unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, couldn't keep his lips sealed. "So Hee-chan. Didja win?" he asked quietly, soft enough that only his partner heard him. "I admit, it's good.. but no one beats Shinigami."  
  
"Urusai baka." he said in the same quiet tone Duo used. But he, himself, inwardly nodded in agreement with his braided comrade. Not at the part that no one beats Shinigami but that the robot was good. *If I hadn't manage to land that punch, I could say that it was the perfect soldier itself.*   
  
*That thing is better than I had expected. If I don't be careful, it can leave some serious damage. If that punch was any harder, it would've cracked the helmet…* Usagi thought.  
  
*I don't know why but that robot seems human itself.* Hotaru inwardly shook her head. *The doctor did say it was very, very similar to a human itself when they built it though…*  
  
The quartet snapped back to reality when the doors behind Heero and Duo opened once again and stepped in Wufei, or what seemed to Usagi and Hotaru, another robot. *Another one???* they thought as they cast a glance at each other before looking at the trio in front of them again.   
  
"Nice of ya to join us, Chang. Don't let your guard down coz they're pretty good." Duo whispered.  
  
"Urusai, Maxwell. I know. I'm not a baka like you." he softly snapped back. Professor G's voice could be heard once again through the room. "This time, it'll be three on two… but there will be a few differences with the room."  
  
Once he said that, various tiles in the room automatically slid open and various… things came out from all sides of the room. In the center of the room, there was a pole that connected the ceiling and the floor and next to it was a pile of weapons which included 2 katanas, 1 trident, a number of kunais, 1 chain and sickle, and 2 six feet metal sticks. Hanging from the ceiling were three ropes that hung from different places in the room, all only hanging down to the middle top half of the room. And last but not least were two long pipes that were perpendicular to each other, but diagonally went from corner to corner from across the room. With the room about ten feet high, the pipes being three and a half feet from the ceiling was not considered low at all that would make the five in there hit their heads if they were to jump up in the air. "This time, you all have thirty minutes. Once I finish talking, the clock starts ticking."  
  
Wufei raced forward first towards the pile of weapons, the other two members of his team closely behind him. As for the remaining two, they both nodded to each other before Hotaru put out both of her hands, which were folded- palm up -, and Usagi put one foot one it. With a little boost, Usagi flip forward into the air with a double spin, Hotaru immediately running forward after the boost. After a quick landing, she immediately ducked after seeing Wufei's foot was coming right at her face. She countered with a high kick from her crouched position and he flipped back to avoid it. Seeing her chance, she quickly grabbed the chain and sickle and a stick before, she herself, did a back flip, landing next to Hotaru who had now stopped in her tracks. As she handed the chain and sickle to her partner, Duo had grabbed the kunais, Wufei the trident, and Heero the katana.   
  
*They might have gotten me earlier, but me and Usa-chan are better as a team than we are individually. We won't go down so easily… Hmph. The games have just begun.* Hotaru thought with a smirk. She swung the sickle in place to her right, slowly at the first but it eventually but quickly sped up. Usagi spun the stick around her and in the air, finally brought it down in front of her as the spinning stopped, the both of them ready to fight. Duo held four kunais in between his fingers, bringing them slowly to the side of his face. With a swift move of his hand, they flew right across the room at a deadly pace towards the other team. Usagi used her stick and spun it in front of them, blocking off the strike. When the spinning stopped, the kunais were embedded into the stick. However, there was only three on the stick. Although they couldn't see it, Heero and Wufei could tell Duo was smirking as he pointed behind them. Hotaru stopped the spinning of her sickle and caught it with ease. The two girls then turned around and saw that the last one had embedded itself in between the spaces of the tiles. *How did one manage to get pass me? They are better than I give credit for….* Usagi paused her thoughts to think it through as she took the kunais out of the stick. *If that thing threw it any more accurately, it would have either hit Hotaru or me… Gotta be careful. These robots are better than good, if not, I could say perfect.*  
  
*Did one just get pass Usagi? I didn't think those robots were that good. Hmm… better be on the lookout..* she unconsciously gripped her chain and sickle tighter.  
  
*Told ja no one beats Shinigami. Hehehe… got lucky there, did ya thingamajig?* He smirked. *I ain't cuttin' any slack next time, man. Nope. Too fun to do so.*  
  
*I gotta admit,…… to myself that is… Maxwell, that was impressive, I'd give you credit for that.* Wufei inwardly snorted and smirked as well.  
  
As if reading each others' moves, the trio from team 2 all jumped at the same time, though jumped to different spots in the room. They intended to surround the first team and that's what they did. The two in the middle now stood back to back with each other with the three guys in a triangle around them. Usagi and Hotaru was about to strike first but then Hotaru stopped Usagi and quickly whispered something to her. The dark purple haired teen had a plan.  
  
Usagi positioned the kunais in between her fingers with expertise and threw them at Wufei, who had swatted them away, just like she had expected. Once she did that, she didn't give the Chinese pilot any time to retaliate and threw the metal stick at him. Lucky for him, he saw it at the last second and used the trident to smack it away, but tumbled a few steps back from the force of the throw. Hotaru then tossed her one end of the chain and sickle- she, herself -holding the other end.   
  
Heero and Duo lunged at them, but they rolled out of the way, attempting to trip them with the chain. They did see it coming and jumped over the chain, landing in a roll and stopped one the ground on one knee in a crouched position. Out of the corner of their eyes, Usagi and Hotaru saw Wufei lunging at them, his trident gripped tightly in his hand as he swung it over and over at them non-stop. Whether the trident was aimed for their heads or at other vulnerable spots, it didn't work for the duo. With each swing, it was either that Usagi blocked and Hotaru struck back with the sickle or vice versa. Duo took the rest of the six kunais he had and threw it at with incredible speed at the two of them. Hotaru used both of her hands and gripped on the chain tightly, and Usagi, knowing what her friend was going to do, stood still and held tightly on the other end of the chain. Because she was known for her speed, Hotaru jumped up into the air in a back flip mode. Using direct timing, her feet kicked the six weapons thrown at them over herself to her partner and landed the back flip with grace. Usagi jumped up into the air and caught each kunai with her right hand that wasn't holding the chain and sickle. Heero, while Duo had thrown his remaining kunais, had ran towards the wall where the other kunai was embedded at and retrieved it. When he saw that Usagi was in midair, he threw that kunai at her but she threw one back at him. Both kunais crashed resulting in a small explosion. Usagi landed on top of the pipes crouching since it was too low to stand and Hotaru jumped up, landing next to her, squatting as well.   
  
*Kuso…. Those two are even better when they're together. Better than they were individually…. That's it. I'll just have to separate them.* the Prussian eyed pilot thought. Before he could do anything else, he and the rest of his team had to dodge the kunais thrown at them that embedded themselves into the tiles underneath them. Duo rolled out of the way towards the center of the room and picked up the metal stick next to them. He saw the pole next to him and smirked. He was excellent at climbing. As cunning, quiet, and quick like a cat. Not to mention his curiosity at things can add to that as well. With one arm holding the stick, he used his other to momentarily grab onto the pole before using his feet and running up. After all, Hotaru wasn't the only one who was known for speed, he was too. He then held the stick in between his teeth and leaped towards the pipe that was above him. Both hands hung onto the thick and stable thing before he swung himself around in a circle and landed gracefully on top, in a nice crouch. With the smirk still on his face, he raced towards his two targets.  
  
Wufei had decided to jump onto the pipe as well but then thought otherwise and threw the trident at the two 'robots.' Usagi an Hotaru, both still holding on each end of their weapon, moved a few feet away from each other to avoid the trident thrown at them, the chain now pulled tight between them. Out of the corner of her eyes, she turned about and did a round house kick at the flying Duo who was lunging at them, well mainly her. Duo saw the kick coming but couldn't exactly stop it so he used the stick as shield and her foot hit the stick instead. However, from the force, Duo did fly perpendicular away from the pipe. At that distraction Heero jumping in the air, the katana high above his head. With too less time to react and stop him, he brought the katana down and cut off the tight chain and it broke in half. Both Usagi and Hotaru lost their balance and started to sway, hoping to regain their steadiness. Lucky for Duo, he had grabbed a hold of one of the hanging ropes, his stick falling in the process. Seeing that his 'enemies' were unsteady and unprepared, he swung back towards them and attempted to kick both of them off the pipes. Usagi saw it coming and ducked the kick but lost all balance and fell off the pipe. She was able to grab the pipes with her hands though. Hotaru, seeing that her was falling off, didn't see the kick coming and it hit her square in the chest and she fell off the pipe. At the last minute, she did manage to land on her feet though in a crouched position, holding hurting chest. What she didn't expect was that her pain came back again and she couldn't help but double over from the pain and starting coughing non-stop. On the other hand, Duo couldn't help but grin as he landed on the pipe.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she saw her friend coughing like that since she knew about her friend's heart pain that sometimes surfaced. "Hotaru!!" she shouted and let go of the pipes and landed on the floor. She took off her helmet and shook her head to get the bangs away from her face before running to her friend. Duo and Wufei watched in shock that it was a girl instead of a robot like the doctors had told them, not to mention the beautiful, glimmering silver hair surprised them as well. Heero, to say at the least, was shocked as well but didn't show it nearly as much as the other two. Those three weren't the only surprised ones. Outside of the room, the other two pilots were shocked as well, their faces, mainly Quatre's, clearly showing it. They turned to the sighing doctors looking for an explanation about the uh… situation. The doctors just smiled innocently while they frowned in return, demanding an answer.  
  
"Hota-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?" Usagi kneeled in front of her and took off her helmet revealing another beautiful teenage girl.   
  
"O..On..Onnas??!!" Wufei exclaimed in pure shock and surprise. *Onnas and _two_ for that matter. Both like us, trained pilots I bet. They're skills are good too!*   
  
"You said it Wu-man…" Duo nodded dumbly as he stared at them. "And beautiful ones too." he muttered absently. Now that was one thing his two comrades couldn't disagree with.  
  
Ignoring the two's reaction and outburst, Usagi took off the glove from her right hand and held in just right in front of Hotaru's heart. She was still coughing and now sweating as well. ~Dame--~ Hotaru started to say telepathically but the silver haired ignored her as well. With her eyes closed, her golden crescent moon with red outline appeared on her forehead again and the aura materialized at the palm of her hand. It encircled Hotaru's heart and a few moments later, her coughing slowly came to a stop, her once pale face had color again. The three pilots, now including the remaining two who had entered the room-- not to mention the doctors as well --watched in shock yet again and amazement.   
  
Hotaru was back to normal and she smiled at her friend, who returned it with relief. Usagi then swayed a little from the use of her energy.   
  
"Daijoubu Usa-chan?" Hotaru was about to support her but she waved it away. "Aa, Hota-chan. Daijoubu… Are _you_ ok?"  
  
" 'Course. With you healing me and all, why wouldn't I be?" she grinned. She usually wasn't like this but she had a blast today. Fighting and all, ya know. Both then stood up and turned to the 'robots' who had long taken off their helmets. They then frowned, seeing that they were human instead of robots and glared at the doctors for lying to them. Usagi and Hotaru both tapped their feet and crossed their arms, their glares not faltering one bit as they too demanded an explanation just like the rest of the pilots. They also had their attention on the doctors now too.  
  
Sighing since the others didn't want to speak first, or probably didn't want to speak at all- he didn't know which -, Dr. J stepped up, one arm in from the other mechanical one behind him. "I'm sure you guys want an explanation, ne?" this only caused them to glare at him and the doctors more. "…Anno, it's very simple really. We only wanted to see if Usagi and Hotaru here were as good as you guys… It was also a way to introduce you guys."  
  
"They are the two new gundam pilots by the way." Dr. S added in.  
  
"Nani??!!" all the pilots shouted in surprise.  
  
Now it was Hotaru's and Usagi's turn to stare in shock. "We are?!!" the doctors nodded.  
  
"Kakoii!!" exclaimed Duo. "We'll be working together then!" His trademark grin across that face of his.  
  
"Braided-baka." Wufei muttered. A while later, he turned to the doctors again. "….Why couldn't you just have introduced us the _normal_ way, anyway?"  
  
Dr. J shrugged. "It wouldn't be this exciting and entertaining if we did."  
  
Everyone but the doctors groaned. "They could have been hurt seriously." Quatre said with a frown.   
  
  
  
"Ah, but they didn't did they? Besides, Usagi can heal them if they were hurt in any way….You all saw how she healed Hotaru. Extraordinary ne?" This got everyone's attentions on the silver haired teen now.   
  
"Oi, how did you do that anyways?" Duo asked, his voice dripping with curiosity.  
  
"I've been able to do that ever since I could remember. I'm the only one. Hotaru could speak to people psychically." she blurted out, trying to get the attention away form her.   
  
"Usa-chan! You weren't supposed to tell!" Hotaru shouted, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Gomen, gomen. It just came out." She apologized guiltily. Hotaru 'hmphed' and crossed her arms, causing Usagi to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hotaru muttered.  
  
"That face of yours!" she giggled again. Hotaru frowned but then her face lit up and she grabbed Usagi's head in a head lock-- who was still laughing by the way -- and began to give her a noogie.   
  
"Oi, oi! Hota-chan! Itai na no da!" she tried to stop her friend. The pilots looked at the two. Although some showed it and some didn't, they knew they were definitely going to get along well. They also knew fully well that they already liked the duo in front of them. One of the doctors cleared their throat, breaking Hotaru's and Usagi's playing around. The two girls blushed and Hotaru let go of Usagi, who now, stopped laughing. "Gomen." they both muttered.  
  
"Ore wa Quatre Raberba Winner. Hajimemashite." the blonde Arabian introduced. He stepped forward and put out his hand, they gladly taking it and shook it with a smile. "These are my friends, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and Chang Wufei." he said pointing out each. Duo grinned and stepped up too offering his hand.   
  
"I may and hide but I'll never tell a lie." he said with a goofy grin as they shook it as well. "Shinigami is what they call me and I couldn't disagree with 'em less!"  
  
That sentence caused a snort out of the Chinese. "It's more like what you call yourself."  
  
The girls giggled. "Ore wa Tsukino Usagi / Tomow Hotaru. Hajimemashite." they said in unison. *I think we're all gonna be great friends.* Usagi thought with a smile.  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
  
"Hehehe.. I'm right about that too. We all are good friends." She paused before voicing her thoughts again. "But I have to admit…it was a weird, yet in a way interesting, 'bout how the way we all met. But somehow, I couldn't picture or expect anything less extraordinary as that for the way we all were to meet of it weren't for the doctors. I'd say that was quite the challenge too…" Usagi thought with a smile. She then shook her head and sighed. "…No time to think about that right now. Gotta get back to Earth save Hota-chan from the heart snatchers and Mistress 9. I couldn't help her when she…changed forms to the demon in her but I swear Hota-chan, I won't give up on you. I won't abandon when you are in need of me most. I'll stick with you till the very end, even if it costs me my life… But I can't die…Not yet at least. There are billions of people out there that counts on me. on us… Even if Heero and Duo and them win that war,…they won't be able to last against the Messiah of Silence… It's all up to all of us to defeat them… And we will too…" she said with determination. Her grip on the controls of her gundam unconsciously tightened as she bit her lip as well. "……I hope…" She blasted off even faster as she headed closer to Earth in her mecha, Crystal Silence.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: That's it for now people. I was gonna continue but I thought… naw… I'll carry one next time. Gomen minna-chan but I have to admit, I am beat. Whew! I don't know about you but those fight scenes in the flashback was hard. I worked hard on it so I hoped you guys liked it. I also hoped that I didn't over did it.. I think what I did was that I probably made all seven pilots better than they originally were. hope that doesn't bother you. I dunno, I guess I though it'd be soooo cool if I were able to do those things that they did. I was in a way kinda tired of always reading that two people would exchange punches and kicks when they fight. I mean, they normally do, I know but I thought I'd add more than that. I Don't know about you but I thought those flashback/fighting scenes were pretty cool. ^-^  
  
I think this is one of my stories that has quite a lot of action. But don't worry, and trust there will be romance. I just can't think or picture me writing a fanfic without romance. Hehehe. Oh, and if you guys are wondering… Usagi is the one with healing abilities Hotaru has psychic, more like telepathic communicating abilities. She doesn't have the power to heal is what I'm trying to say.   
  
One last thing before I forget like I usually do. Although Tamahome won for the votes and stuff… it doesn't necessarily mean that Heero's out of the picture. I mean, I did put hints that he liked Usagi and I'm gonna keep it up. I think it'll be fun. ^.~ Please review!!!!  
  
p.s. I know the author's notes were kinda long this time and I apologize for that. I babble too much I guess. Gomen!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Ah! Megami-sama!!! no pun intended. lol I totally can't believe that I had gotten 100 reviews!!!! Well, ok, more than that but still!!!!! Boy am I in such a glorious mood!!! BTW, Dr. Tomoe (Tomoe Soichi) does not exist here. And you guys should know I don't own anything so let's start!  
  
---------- "With just a pinch of courage, anyone can be a Soldier. With just a pinch of feeling for others, anyone can be the Messiah. No matter how you have changed, please don't forget about the others who care about you. I'll help you!" -- (gomen. forgot. But it's surely not my saying.) ----------  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Gomen nasai, Chibiusa...Usagi.gomen nasai for everything." With a faint echo, Tomoe Hotaru's essence completely faded away into the Darkness inside Mistress 9.  
  
"It's finally gone." Mistress 9's voice was calm and low, but it carried a overtone of annoyance towards the seventh gundam pilot's mind as she let out a sigh of content and triumph too.  
  
Shock had overtook the bishoujo senshi. *Iya.Iya!!! It can't be true. I just know it isn't!! Hotaru isn't one to give up so easily even though the situation may seem useless. I won't believe it.I won't!!* "Hotaru!" Sailor Moon tried calling to her as she took a step forward. "Hotaru!!"  
  
"Enough of that!" Uranus shouted in rage. "She's not Hotaru anymore!"  
  
"She is correct," Mistress 9 said with a faint, malicious smile. "Tomoe Hotaru has died just now."  
  
"That's not true!" Sailor Moon still refused to believe it. "I know Hotaru and she wouldn't just give up so easily!!"  
  
Mistress 9 ignored her. "From within this Tau System, a great power is arriving. It is our great master of the Deathbusters. the Lord of Silence, Pharaoh 90. Now all we just need to have the chalice in our hands, then Pharaoh 90 will appear in this system, and the Era of Silence.. will begin."  
  
"Then we'll just have to destroy you now!" Uranus raised her right fist, converging beams of light above her head, ready to throw her attack. Water swirled around Neptune's uplifted hands as she said, "Prepare to die." in a low venomous tone. Sailor Moon head immediately shot up and she looked back at the older senshis. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the two initiating their attacks.in fact already launching them.  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus slammed her fist down against the earth below.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" At the same time, Neptune spun around and thrust her hands forward. Both spheres of energy raced forward towards their target before Sailor Moon say stop them in protest.  
  
"Iya!" Sailor Moon screamed as the attacks raced past her with such speed. She dashed forward in full speed, determination and worry in her eyes. At the moment, she didn't care if she was showing her other identity as a gundam pilot because of the incredible speed she used right then which she had been hiding from the senshis. The only thing that was on her mind then that she knew she had to save her friend if it meant sacrificing herself. Even though she knew her job as a gundam pilot to fight until they achieved peace for the colonies, her instincts had told her in the back of her mind that the guys would do fine without her help and she trusted her instincts with all her heart and soul.  
  
Uranus and Neptune watched Sailor Moon out of the corners of their eyes as the silver haired senshi dart forward with speed that not even Uranus could come close to. Both looked at each other for a brief second with shock and surprise and they knew exactly what the other was thinking just by the other's eyes. *How did she get so fast?!!*  
  
*She's faster than I!! How can she be ditzy and fall whenever she walks before and just suddenly have such a lightning speed now??!!* Uranus thought, stunned. But then her eyes narrowed, as did Neptune's. *Uranus has / I've raced with her before and she was no where close to her / me. She's hiding something from us. I just know that this is her true self instead of the act she put up for us... Demo..what _else_ is she hiding from us?* their eyes darkened at Sailor Moon, fully determined to find answers to their suspicions of the silver haired senshi if they were to come out of this battle..alive.  
  
The sixth pilot picked up her speed and then jumped in the air doing perfect front flips, knowing that that will increase her chances of saving her friend, which it did. She then landed about fifteen feet away from Mistress 9 and turned around, just at the right time when the attacks slammed right into her full force. She grunted in pain as the force sent her flying back, toward Mistress Nine, but only to be stopped by an invisible barrier before she could hit the Messiah of Silence. Her pained body slumped forward to the ground as her crimson blood spat out of her mouth and onto the ground beneath her. However, Mistress 9 didn't even move an inch. "How nice of you." She commented with a faint smile.  
  
"You stupid fool!" Uranus screamed in anger. *I can't believe that ignorant brat just went and did that! K'so!!*  
  
"Stay out of our way!" Neptune growled.  
  
All of a sudden, Mistress 9's eyes began to glow red. Her long silky hair which scattered all around on the floor suddenly came to life with her command and wrapped themselves around the unprepared outer senshis. The duo struggled to untangle themselves out of the hair as they were lifted off the ground and were swung about and then collided against a giant statue. The hair around them then melted into the statue, successfully trapping them in place.  
  
Mistress 9 turned to the tsuki senshi who was trying to get up from the ground and trying to ignore the pain that just seemed to travel throughout her body then. "If you don't want to see them die before your own eyes, surrender the chalice." she threatened.  
  
"Iya! Don't!" Uranus shouted from high up.  
  
Mistress 9 glared at the outer senshi and then seethed at Sailor Moon for not answering her. She then gleamed evilly as her hair slipped around Uranus and Neptune's necks. "Maybe I should get rid of one first and then you'll understand Sailor Moon.." She first tightened the grip on Neptune's neck.  
  
"Matte!!" Sailor Moon's eyes clearly showed fear.. Iya, not for herself but for her friends whose lives were on the line then. She bit her lip, not sure what to do. Neptune struggled to shout while being strangled. "If you give the chalice to her, I'll have no respect for you for as long as I live!"  
  
"Demo." Moon started but Uranus cut her off.  
  
"Don't do it!" Uranus repeated. She knew her love for the other outer senshi but she also knew that the whole world's existence was in danger as well. She also knew that they both agreed,.mission before each other.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Neptune was almost screaming now, if it weren't for the fact that hair just kept tightening it's grasp. After pausing for a second, Sailor Moon followed her heart and knew what she had to do.so she held her hands out in front of her.  
  
"Iie!!!" Uranus realized what Moon was going to do and she screamed with all her effort, hoping the smaller senshi would listen to her.  
  
But her screams and silent pleas were in vain. A ball of light appeared in Sailor Moon's hands as Mistress 9 watched with eagerness. Her eyes started to widen with the radiance of the light. She could feel how close she was to the completion of her plan, traces of excitement showed on her otherwise cold face. But all of a sudden, an unexpected pain had risen in her chest and she couldn't help but grasp and double over in agony, choking out a cry.  
  
That cry surprised Moon, causing her to lose her concentration of summoning the chalice. Thus, the ball of light disappeared form her hand as her head shot up and her gaze landed on the Messiah of Silence. "Usagi.." All three senshis gasped in surprise as they recognized that all too familiar voice as none other than Tomoe Hotaru.  
  
Outside the Mugen Academy building, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were maintaining the energy field to keep the youmas in. The red youmas kept up their assault, only stopping inches before them.  
  
"Everyone, hang in there!" Mars called out to the others. But on Mercury's side, her barrier was barely keeping the youmas in. "They're getting more powerful!"  
  
"It's not going to get through us!" Jupiter, on the other hand, was holding on strong.  
  
"We can't let them out!" Venus yelled, while maintaining her field.  
  
Back inside the building, the same weak voice slipped out of Mistress 9's lips again. ".Usagi..."  
  
"Masaka!!" Mistres 9 covered her face with her right hand in disbelief. Seen between her fingers, rage filled her eyes.  
  
"Hotaru...?" Sailor Moon looked at Mistress 9 with a renewed sense of hope as she took a step forward. But then the Messiah of Silence started to feel the flesh trapped within, rebelling against her. Her hair lost the grip on Uranus and Neptune. "This body...is refusing me." The pain was too much for her to handle which caused her to fall to her knees. "This pain." "Usagi.." Hotaru's voice once again drifted in the room.  
  
"Kill her now, Sailor Moon!" Uranus shouted from high above.  
  
~ Tasukete Usagi...onegai. It hurts.so.much..~ Hotaru's telepathic delivered message rang in her head. "Iya!! Hotaru is still alive! I won't kill her!! I won't!!!" She shouted. The silver haired pilot then smiled through those tear filled eyes as they ran rivers down her cheeks in happiness.  
  
"Don't be fooled!" The senshi of Neptune didn't feel that Hotaru's consciousness could be of any significant importance at this point. The most important thing was to eliminate Mistress 9 so that the silence would be prevented.  
  
Moon ran over to Mistress 9 knowing all too well that her best friend was still in there.somewhere...but nonetheless there and was in need of her then. "Usagi!!" Hotaru's consciousness shed traces of light inside Mistress 9's darkness, giving more hope to Sailor Moon. Mistress 9 screamed and stood back up, but couldn't stand alone without falling over. She was about to fall but a strong yet small and gentle pair of arms caught her from behind. She looked up and met Moon's gaze and from the small light that Sailor Moon saw in her eyes, she knew for sure that there was hope for her friend and the world after all. Her instincts told her for that if Mistress 9 was suffering like she was then, then it was, for a fact, that Hotaru was suffering on the inside as well. The back of her mind told her to heal her friend with her powers but in reality, she knew that the pain Hotaru was in was not something that she could cure.  
  
With a determined look on her face, Sailormoon held her left hand out, while her right one supported Mistress 9. Between her palm, a small ball of light, just like before, appeared.  
  
From high up on the statue, Uranus and Neptune watched. Disbelief and frustration almost brought tears to Uranus' eyes as they realized all too well what Sailor Moon had intended to do. "Nande?!" *Iya! She can't be that stupid! That ignorant!!*  
  
"You are not the Messiah! You have no right to do that?!" Neptune's voice was almost weeping. *This can't be happeneing!!*  
  
"Hotaru is still alive. She's alive!" Sailor Moon had no doubt that she was doing the right thing. She hated to see anyone in pain and she knew what could stop it too. She trusted her friend too much to give up on her or anyone in that matter. At that very moment, her solid belief she always carried within burst out in the form of words: "It can't be true that there is no way to save this world without sacrificing someone innocent like Hotaru!"  
  
From between Sailor Moon's cupped hands shed forth brilliant rays of light, piercing through the darkness of the hall.  
  
"That." Mistress 9 said, pointing weakly at the light.  
  
The ball of light started to expand and took the form of the chalice. With the chalice floating in her hands, Sailor Moon turned to Mistress 9. "Hotaru." Sailor Moon lowered her arms, and the chalice floated away from her into Mistress 9's outstretched hands.  
  
"Hayaku...." Mistress 9 replied with difficulty, pain gripping her voice. Up on the statue, Neptune wept, all thoughts of hope gone.  
  
With a trembling right hand, Mistress 9 reached for the chalice. The moment she clutched the chalice, a blinding light flashed causing the other three occupants in the room to turn away from it. Mistress 9 rose to her feet and shook Sailor Moon off of her, raising the chalice high up with both hands. The barrier around her threw Moon away from her and into the air. She hit the floor a few times before stopping with a sickening thud as Uranus and Neptune watched from high above in despair.  
  
"Sailor Moon, when Pharaoh 90 arrives, I will spare your life by making you a youma vessel." Mistress 9 stood in triumph with her arms crossed, the chalice in one hand.  
  
"Hotaru!? Can you hear me? Hotaru!?" Sailor Moon still tried to reach Hotaru as she struggled to get up on her feet. That blow had doubled the pain in her body but she didn't care.  
  
"It's useless. No matter what you do, it is all too late now."  
  
"You won't take Hotaru or this world so easily! I know for a fact that Hotaru will always remain strong and she won't give up no matter how impossible the situation may be." Sailor Moon said in anger, her eyes narrowed.  
  
Mistress 9 smirked. "..Just give up. This chalice is the crystalization of a pure heart with love, hatred, happiness, anger and sorrow all at the highest level." Lightly holding the chalice in one hand, she then spoke softly. "To defeat Pharaoh 90 after it absorbs this, you will need a crystal which is even more pure than this chalice." Sailor Moon gritted her teeth but refused to give up. Like hell she would. After a brief pause, Mistress 9 broke her mesmerizing gaze from the chalice and turned to Sailor Moon, declaring, "You do not stand a chance!"  
  
Mistress 9 forced the chalice through the glass of the cylinder standing in the middle of all the machines. Accompanying her evil laughter, a great power was released from within. A black pillar of light shot straight up from the base of the building into the sky through the star- shaped opening in the force field dome. What remained of the campus building had begun to disintegrate from the top and the youmas trapped inside the barrier suddenly started to attack with renewed force.  
  
"Nani?!" Mars exclaimed. The youmas were about to break through the force field.  
  
"What happened in there?!" Mercury cried out as the youmas on her side were also nearly through.  
  
A youma emerged partially through the energy barrier and sank its teeth into Jupiter's chest and she screamed in pain.  
  
"Sailor Moon?!" Venus, in a state of panic she was in, shouted.  
  
The glass cylinder trembled with such force that it then shattered, revealing the chalice. Then the chalice shattered too as Mistress 9 kept forcing it inside the glass cylinder. Sailor Moon was stunned. The glass dome glowed, with bolts of energy starting to explode out from the dome one after another, destroying everything in their path.  
  
"This way, Pharaoh 90!" Mistress 9 called to her Master. A dark, spinning nebula soon appeared in the glowing dome.  
  
"See?! This is the result of your naivety!!" Uranus screamed at Sailor Moon from atop the stone pillar.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" Sailor Moon raised the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and fired a stream of heart beams into the dome. The stream hit Pharaoh 90 with precision, but it had absolutely no effect whatsoever. A single eye on Pharaoh 90 opened, and a single ray of dark light shot forth, annihilating Sailor Moon's beam. Then a large beam shot out of the dome straight towards Sailor Moon. It all happened so quick-- too quick --that even with her skills as a gundam pilot an the increased speed from being a senshi wasn't enough to dodge the beam that was aimed at her. The beam hit her with accurately and she flew back from the hard blow and the small explosion afterwards, landing battered and bloodied with a sickening thud. The Spiral Heart Moon Rod spun out of her hand and landed a few feet away, out of her reach.  
  
"Now that you can't even do a second level transformation, you have no way of preventing the Silence. The world for me and my master is about to begin." Mistress 9 said with an evil smile, basically declaring her victory. But suddenly, a concentration of energy formed directly behind her. She turned around, only in time to see a huge beam blasting out of the dome directly at her. The beam hit her and she screamed in disbelief , landing a few feet back. After the energy beam dissipated, Sailor Moon was seen stumbling across the floor and falling a few times as she was determined to reach her friend and to see if she was alright. She finally reached Mistress 9 and supported her so that her head lay on her lap.  
  
The black dome around the remnants of the building spiralled into a whirlwind and tore down the force fields surrounding it. The four guardian senshis were carried off the ground and drifted helplessly in the black tornado. Inside the building, a dark, spherical mass appeared where the glass dome was. Sinister growls could be heard coming from within.  
  
"Hotaru." Moon whispered while holding her altered body. Hotaru's consciousness surfaced and shed traces of light within Mistress 9's dark essence. Sailor Moon heard her best friend's voice echo inside her. "Usagi.."  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
"Usagi? Where are you? I can't see anything in here.."  
  
"I'm right here, Hotaru.."  
  
"..Usagi.I have to help Chibiusa! Onegai get me out of here!"  
  
"I will my friend. I'll do anything I can to fulfill your wish." Crystal tears fell on Hotaru's hand and her soul was fully revived. She opened her eyes, and lightly whispered. "Usa.." The face, iya not one of Mistress 9's cold one, but had Hotaru's warm one.  
  
"Hotaru!" Sailor Moon ignored the piercing pain on her back and replaced that with a smile on her face. The eyes of Uranus and Neptune both widened in shock and disbelief as they watched all from above. However, a black star appeared on Hotaru's forehead, and she was Mistress 9 again. She screamed in anger and harshly pushed Sailor Moon away.  
  
"Go away...you insect! There's no meaning in your existence so leave me alone!!! Get lost, konoyaro!!!" Mistress 9 shouted to Hotaru. She had almost lost all control of the body and she couldn't stand up straight anymore. "Die! Die now!"  
  
"Iya! Never! Like I'll surrender and give up to the likes of you!!" Hotaru's soul fought the dark consciousness and took control of the body.  
  
"Kiisama!!!" Mistress 9's hands clasped her head as she struggled to regain control once again.  
  
"I have......people who mean a lot to me like Usagi.and Duo! I won't give up!!..I'll never give up!!" Then the light of Hotaru's soul exploded inside the body and shattered the darkness. On her forehead, the black star also shattered, and the sign of Saturn appeared underneath it. The body then suddenly and completely disintegrated, leaving only the glowing sign of Saturn, which then also faded into nothingness.  
  
Uranus and Neptune watched in awe. After the glowing sign of Saturn faded away, Uranus murmured, "The Soldier of Destruction...has resurrected."  
  
Back at Mamoru's apartment, Mamoru was still keeping Chibiusa alive by channeling his own life energy into her body when a translucent form appeared before them. Mamoru looked up and saw her, but could not comprehend. Artemis and Luna sensed the presence and hurried into the room. They saw the ghostly form of Sailor Saturn floating just off the floor motionlessly in the air.  
  
"Chibiusa. everything's all right now." The faint figure further faded into nothingness while floating forward, then reappeared just in front of Mamoru and Chibiusa. Sailor Saturn put her hands over the smaller girl's chest. When she lowered her arms and Chibiusa's heart crystal materialized in her hands. The light of the crystal made the faded figure even more faded. The crystal floated off her hands and back into Chibiusa's body.  
  
"Sailor...Saturn...?" Artemis recognized the apparition as the Soldier of Destruction.  
  
"Hotaru...?" Luna recognized the translucent form as the little girl who was Usagi's best friend, but also a friend of Chibiusa's as well. She merely smiled and said nothing before disappearing altogether.  
  
In the meanwhile, Pharaoh 90 was constantly expanding and every a few minutes or so, explosions would go off inside and around the dome containing Pharaoh 90.  
  
"Pharaoh 90 is steadily growing in size and power," Neptune said while still looking from above.  
  
Beside her, Uranus was feeling too hopeless to even look. "We have no way of stopping the Silence now."  
  
The ground started to tremble and shake like as if there was an earthquake then and there. The ground parted, and everything around started to tumble down and crash. The giant statue with Uranus and Neptune trapped was no exception. The two were freed the hair and painfully fell to the ground as the statue collapsed. Whatever remained of the Mugen Academy building was no more. Pharaoh 90 was exposed and expanding even more quickly than before. All around its black body, buildings were crushed by the flow of silence and darkness, making them reduced into nothing but rubble.  
  
Thus, because they were unprepared for the collapse, Uranus and Neptune were hurt from the fall. Much of their fukus were torn in various places not to mention physical pain as well. But they slowly got back up on their feet with the other's help. There was nothing the two could do as they supported each other except to look in despair as Pharaoh 90 expanded and destroyed its surroundings in the distance.  
  
"In the end, everything we've done is pointless," muttered Uranus.  
  
"It's over," agreed Neptune.  
  
Between them and Pharaoh 90 within shouting distance was none other than Sailor Moon, who was by now, on her knees. At this point, even she had lost all hope and could not get back to her feet.  
  
"Sailor Moon...are you satisfied now?" Uranus asked calmly but she was clearly furious. There was no response. "Answer me!" she shouted, but there was still no answer from the younger senshi. She fell to her knees and wept.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." The tsuki senshi heard a soft voice calling her name. She knew that voice. Hai, she did. She snapped her head up only to find the origin of the voice in front of her. There, right in front of her eyes, a translucent image of Saturn slowly floated down, then solidified. "Sailor Moon, arigato for protecting my body." Saturn said with a very soft voice. "I am here, thanks to you."  
  
"Sailor Saturn...?" Neptune was surprised by Saturn's unexpected appearance, as was Uranus.  
  
"Hotaru?" Sailor Moon recognized the familiar form in the light purple sailor fuku. Her feelings were mixed with relief, happiness, worry, and confusion at the same time.  
  
"I am not Hotaru. I am now the only one who can save this world from the Silence. Just leave the rest to me."  
  
Sailor Moon knew from that tone of voice, it wasn't Hotaru.it could only be one other person she knew all too well. "Shinimegami." she said with a weak smile. Saturn briefly nodded to her and then she turned to leave but a voice stopped her. "Chotto matte!! I'll go with you!" Sailor Moon tried to stand back up but Saturn's words halted her.  
  
"Iya. To destroy Pharaoh 90, you must do so with a single attack from within. It may be possible for Super Sailor Moon, but now that you don't have the power of the chalice, you would not even be able to get inside. This is for me to do."  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes immediately saddened that there was a possible chance her friend could die in there. "..When you do destroy Pharaoh Ninety...what's going to happen to you?" she asked softly.  
  
"I am known as the Soldier of Destruction because I have been given the power to destroy whole worlds." Saturn raised her right arm, and her Silence Glaive appeared in her hand. ".But when I use that power, even I have no escape."  
  
"Iya!!!" Sailor Moon tried to rush forward to stop Saturn from leaving. Lowering the glaive in her hands, Sailor Saturn expertly pointed it at her forehead, stopping her from approaching any further. Sailor Moon was stunned by Saturn's action but her eyes held no fear of death. Sailor Moon let out a silent sigh before masking her face so that it was emotionless. "That won't do you any good, Shinimegami. You know all too well that we were trained as gundam pilots to prepare for death without hesitation under the doctors." her face then softened as she oblivious to the fact that Uranus and Neptune were giving them both looks of shock and surprise. ".And you of all people, Hotaru.know me better than anyone that death is one thing I am not afraid of.[1]"  
  
Saturn knew that her comrade was right. Instead of giving in, she took the glaive in her right hand and spun it once above her before slashing it at Sailor Moon. Moon saw the glaive coming at her and she dodged it to the side, rolling over, to avoid getting slashed by her friend. She knew that her friend was trying to save her so that she could go battle alone she wasn't letting her go that easily.  
  
However, before she could retaliate to stop her friend, Saturn was faster than expected and she leaped backwards into Pharaoh 90. Only an echoed 'sayonara Usa' could be heard as she vanished inside. Explosions that could be seen inside increased.  
  
"Hotaru!!!" Sailor Moon cried and ran toward Pharaoh 90, but she was thrown back by an invisible barrier. She fell backwards and rolled to a stop, face-first on the ground. She could feel the blood, _her_ blood soaking her fuku but she could care less as she looked back up. The feeling of powerlessness almost made her cry in her frustration. The pain from the numerous blast were almost unbearable, and they would be for a normal human, but any idiot would know that Usagi was not normal.iya, not in the least..but she had the doctors to thank for this one. If not for their intense training-- not to mention her pure desire to never, never give up -- she didn't even know if she could pull through this battle. But other than this matter dealing with her own health,.not even the training with Dr. J and the other scientists could help her in a situation as this to defeat their foe. But she knew one thing for sure. Saturn may be the only senshi that was suitable for such a battle as this-- since she held no injuries or wounds --, however..even the soldier of destruction would probably need assistance in annihilating Pharaoh 90 if she wanted to come out in one piece or even alive for that matter. Usagi knew perfectly well that she didn't intend on doing that so she was ready to give her all she's got to bring her friend out alive and well _and_ eliminate the Silence.  
  
Usagi put on the emotionless mask on her face once again, her eyes showing almost nothing but just a small tint of determination. She wouldn't die in this fight. Not until it was all over and they had come out as victors anyway. Too many people depended on her then. I mean, if Saturn was unable to defeat Pharaoh 90 and if she was dead then, then that meant that the Silence would consume the Chikyuu[2] and soon would spread to the colonies. The war between Oz and White Fang that was most likely going on then would be a waste. Everything that the gundam pilots had done and what everyone had done to achieve peace would have been for nothing. The gundams wouldn't be able to stop this. Even advanced technology using any type of armaments whether they were missiles or thermal blades and such would not match against the use of magic, thus the Silence would triumph and the universe.. she inwardly shook her head. She didn't even want to think about that.  
  
She held her brooch in the air while in a half-kneeling, half crawling position and said her transformation words aloud but in monotone. "Crisis Make-up." But without the chalice, there was no effect whatsoever. After pausing for a moment hoping that it _would_ work, she tried again. "Crisis Make-up." But still, her brooch refused to respond to her calls. She grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes, not willing to admit defeat. "Crisis Make-up!" this time she shouted.  
  
But it was useless as once again, nothing happened. ".Crisis Make-up! Crisis Make-up!! Crisis Make-up!!!" she shouted out loud into the open, her voice and arms wavering with each shout as warm fluids began to cloud her vision. And eventually, those droplets of hope turned into anger. "Change!!" she shouted.eventually breaking down there. ".Onegai..change.." she choked out. Even while silently weeping, the silver haired teen kept on trying, although she knew by then that it was pointless.  
  
As the four bruised and battered guardian soldiers floated helplessly inside the black whirlwind, they felt Sailor Moon's feelings and each whispered one word. "Sailor Moon." The gem on Mars tiara began to glow it's red color, the others doing the same with the same results but they glowed their respective color instead. Uranus and Neptune stood behind Sailor Moon and watched without saying a word. They may be suspicious of her and the fact that they didn't agree with how the silver haired senshi did things and what her ideals were but. they just couldn't brush that scene they had just witnessed out to the back of their minds. Sailor Moon's pure and sincere emotions had touched them. The gem on their tiaras also glowed.  
  
Suddenly, the crescent moon gem on Sailor Moon's tiara changed colors. It cycled through the colors for her four guardian soldiers and the two outer planet soldiers. Pulling all of her remaining determination and hope together, she made one last attempt to transform. As loudly as she could, she yelled, "Crisis Make-up!!!"  
  
And the impossible became reality. A large heart crystal formed in front of her brooch, and butterfly wings of light grew out of her back, thus she was now in her second level transformation: Super Sailor Moon. Although her fuku-- except for the wings --was still as torn, beatened, and bloodied as it had looked before from all those blows she had taken, she did feel sudden brief recovery from the alteration. It didn't fully heal her, that she knew, but the bigger wounds that pained her more did subside quite a great amount.although the pain _was_ still there. But from her quick calculations, she knew that her body was healed enough that she would make in out of the battle if all went well and probably a bit more for her to hold on before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Without any seconds thoughts or doubts, she raced forward full speed and leaped forward into the air towards Pharaoh 90 and Sailor Saturn as all around her were butterflies of light. The heart crystal in front of Sailor Moon penetrated the energy barrier around Pharaoh 90, and she sank into the black dome. A series of explosions began from within the intense battle that would determine the future of the universe. The two outer senshis watched with hope and worry when out of the blue, a dying howl echoed and Pharaoh 90 exploded straight up into the sky, leaving behind a large crater in the ground, a large explosion just following right after.  
  
Uranus and Neptune stood staring blankly at the crater, while water from the bay nearby began filling it. Pluto's voice echoed through their minds again. "If you find the true Messiah."  
  
"The true Messiah." Uranus pondered about the meaning of those words. The both of them looked up, and saw a trail of sparkles raining in the distance. Dancing down from the sky, sparkling butterflies of light gently fluttered down in the hundreds. Lying on the ground, the four inner senshis regained consciousness and saw the butterflies too. Among them stood the silhouette of Super Sailor Moon, now with her sailor fuku even more tattered with the shoulder pads and wings torn, adding to the rest of rips flaws on her fuku.not to mention the gashes and bruises that quite deeply marred her skin. Tousled hair that threatened to fall out of their odango hairstyle waved in a light breeze, her eyes showed one of relief and a small smile of content appeared across her lips. In her arms, was an unconscious teen holding a glaive with dark purple-- almost ebony --hair, clothed in a rather unique yet ragged fuku resembling that of a sailor. If that teen in her arms was heavy for her, then that mask on her face was good enough that you couldn't tell one bit.  
  
Without saying a single word, the silver haired senshi took a little bit slower than normal steps towards their previous safe house where they all would be meeting at if, iya. 'when' they make it out alive of their own final battles. Her face slowly lit up a bit more. Aa..when, not if. "We did it, Shinimegami.." her face softened from the brief soldier mode. "..Hotaru.." She proceeded in her tracks passed two relieved yet pissed outer senshis. She didn't bother acknowledging them..much, since she thoroughly knew that it wasn't a good idea to do so at the moment considering their attitudes, not to mention the fact that both Hotaru and herself needed medical attention at the moment. Without halting, she just gave them a nod of.understanding?.before turning her head facing forward once again and continued her way, determined to finish this.mission. Until her friend was back resting at their safe houses, this mission was far from over.. Her only problem was that she hoped to make it there without passing out which was, at the moment, one the most difficult tasks to do.  
  
However, she realized what a mistake she had done of nodding because it was then that the pounding headache and dizziness had decided to kick in, which was not helping her out one bit. Determined to get Hotaru, and most likely herself, back in one piece, she made no chances of spinning her head around even more when she heard her name being harshly called by Uranus. She just merely stopped for a brief second to hear what they've got say and perhaps to regain her strength for the briefest second, if possible that is.  
  
"Don't think that everything between us is over, Sailor Moon." she heard the icy utter from Uranus but merely kept silent. 'Sides, she was weak enough as she already is and she still had to keep her strength as well.  
  
"If you think that's so then you are a complete twit." Neptune sneered. "We'd settle it now but considering all three of our conditions, that seems quite impossible so we'll settle it in two days. Right here, just before the sun is about to set." she declared.  
  
"Make sure you show up, Moon. If you don't come meet us here, we'll be sure to go looking for you." Uranus finished with a glared directed at her back.  
  
Once Sailor Moon was sure that they were done with their..speech, she continued on her way again. The safe house wasn't far, only about another block or so. She would go see if the others were ok and all but she could feel her energy slowly dropping. Plus, she could also sense that she was going to pass out any second as well. Her grip was slipping a bit but she pulled her what strength she still had and tightened it once again. But damn, her chest and ribs began to hurt like hell again. Luck seemed to be by her side as she finally saw one of many Quatre's safe houses only about twenty feet ahead and then home sweet home.  
  
She looked down at Sailor Saturn. "Don't worry Hota-chan.. Just a little bit more and you can rest tranquilly." Finally upon reaching her destination, she managed to kick the door swiftly open and loudly stumble into the living room. In the few seconds of silence, she knew that no one was home or else one of all of the guys would be down by now so she didn't bother calling anyone for help. *Hope they're ok with the war..* she couldn't help but think. The senshi set her friend down on the couch as gently as she could without bringing any more pain to both of their wounded bodies. The glaive that Saturn held in her hands loosened before it went rolling off of her. The curved blade hit Moon's already weak legs, sending a jolt of pain through her. That was all she could take before she collapsed onto the carpet besides the couch, reopening the just freshly closed wounds from the preceding encounter. A small pool of red began to slowly drench the once grayish colored floor covering and the sixteen year old thoroughly passed out then and there. The last thought she had before the darkness consumed her was that she hoped that all of her friends that fought in both battles would just be ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Nother long chappie done peeps! That was one heck of a battle, ne? I know, I know, I kinda just basically wrote that one episode in Sailor Moon S over, but like I said, Tomoe Soichi never existed in this. I just wanted to.thoroughly point that one out, k? grins Gomen nasai if it was.boring? I dunno. Tell me what you guys think of this part. I love to hear reviews and feedback from all y'all readers so please do so!!! ^.~  
  
p.s. if you guys want to make suggestions or requests on what you people want to read in this fic or something, feel free to write in your review or email me!!! I'd *love* to hear ideas!!! And I'll try to reconsider them and then maybe add them to the fic and stuff too!!!!! Ja ne!!!  
  
[1] - when Usagi said this, she meant that she wasn't afraid of her own death. So what I'm trying to say is that, let's say someone is going to kill one of her friends or something (in other words, someone else's death), she would be scared.  
  
[2] - means Earth. The planet Earth I mean. 


End file.
